Goodnight Love Wherever You Are
by love-struck-hearts
Summary: Bella and Edward wer childhod friends and nothing more, until one day Bella realises shes in love with her best friend.About to convey her true feelings she finds out Edward loves another.Dejected, she runs off leaving Edward missing her a little too much
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!!! Chelsea here :D**

**I know it's been a while since I've written for fanfiction but I've truly been busy with school and such. I realised a few days ago however, that I love writing too much to put it on hold. OH GOOD NEWS!!!**

**MY BOOK IS CURRENTLY BEING PUBLISHED!! A worldwide release will occur in a few months so I'll keep all of you updated (as long as you are interested). Thanks for always supporting me and my writing guys and I love you all! Now onto the story....**

**S.M owns all........**

_**Summary:**___

_**Bella Swan has been best friends with Edward Cullen since they were both in diapers. They grew up together and with that growth, eventually blossomed love...on Bella's part that is. On the night of the two friends' high school graduation party, Bella confesses her love to Edward but he can't come to terms with her love. Dejected, Bella pushes away from her old best friend and eventually moves away, causing Edward to reconsider who truly means the most to him.**_

Chapter 1

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and sighed uncontentedly. I was just _so _plain; dull brown eyes, stringy hair that fell in waves to my waist and generally small lips. Even my name did me no justice-Bella Swan-you don't get more boring than that. There was honestly nothing about me that was memorable nor could place a hold over anyone. I frowned further, wondering how Alice would ever be able to transform me into anything beautiful in time for our grad dance this evening, and furthermore, for her brother Edward Cullen. I felt my cheeks fill with heat at the mere thought of his name. God, I was pathetic.

Edward Cullen and I had been best friends since...well forever. Our parents had been friends as teenagers and so, we had known each other since birth. Edward and I had gone to all the same schools and were best friends according to every definition or notion ever written out there. We told each other everything._ Well not everything_, I thought to myself quickly. The truth was, ever since middle school, I realised that I was irrevocably in love with my best friend.

It all started in grade seven, when Edward had come bounding into my house, a smile plastered on his gorgeous face. He was so happy because he had finally had the guts to ask out this girl he had had a crush on since the beginning of the year, and was ecstatic to find that she had liked him too. I knew I should have felt happy for my friend but the feeling felt next to impossible. So I forced a smile and said congrats but my heart seemed to be constricted within my chest. It was then I knew, that I was jealous of the girl who had such a hold over my Edward. With the passing years, my love for my best friend only continued to grow, until I could bear it no longer. I had to tell him how I felt. Which was exactly why I needed his sister Alice-she could work wonders with clothes and makeup; hence she was the only one who could help me look beautiful for when I told Edward I loved him tonight.

As if on que, my door suddenly burst open, instantly pulling me out of my reserve. I became amused as I watched my other best friend, Alice, walk into my room with a carrying bag full to the brim with unknown beauty supplies. I felt my mood dampen immediately- I was scared and with good reason too; Alice was an unstoppable force of nature. Noticing my horror-stricken expression, she chuckled melodically as she gave me a tight hug.

"Hey Bella", my pixie of a friend practically sang. Like her brother, Alice was undeniably gorgeous-she was a perfect little thing; possessing a body any runway model would die to have themselves. She was one of the most popular ones at our school-especially with the guys. I had never figured out how we'd become so close.

"Wow Ali, you leave anything on the store shelves?" I muttered as I eyed her bag suspiciously. I had to keep back a smile as I realised Alice looked truly insulted that I'd questioned her concern for helping me.

"Bella" Alice said warningly. "I thought you wanted to look your best for Edward too? Fine then, I'll just be on my way..."

"Alice wait!" I pleaded as I blushed furiously. Alice was not kept in the dark when it came to my obsession with her brother. In fact, she was my inside man...er woman. For years she had tried to find out if her brother liked me back but had always come up empty-handed. So now, she was always focused on trying to make me impressive looking so I could catch her brother's eye. It usually worked, until another girl came along who wasn't Edward's best friend of 18 years.

Alice turned towards me, a smile playing on her lips. "Bella, I'd never leave you hanging, especially when it comes to something this important!!!" she said, and with that, she helped me into my grad dress and began working on my hair.

I barely noticed as Alice twisted and pulled on my hair, for I was in my happy place, with Edward-not as my best friend but as so much more.

**Okaie, I know that chapter was boring, but I needed a scene setter! Plz drop a review so I know if to continue this or not. Next scene is the grad party and Bella's confession to Edward...or planned confession....stay tuned to find out! Luv ya all 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Sorry about the last chapter again guys. I know it was boring but I really needed to sort of set a scene-a place where all characters could begin :/ Anyhow, I promise from here it'll get ****alot**** more interesting! This chapter takes place mostly at Bella's and Edward's grade 12 Grad dance. So please, as always enjoy but don't forget to review as well!!!!**

**Emmet: Say it....say S.M owns all...**

**Me: NEVERRRR**

**Emmet: I'll kiss ya if you do....**

**Me: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALLLLL....okie Emmet, pay up**

*****Emmet runs away laughing**** NEVERRRRRR**

**:(**

**Previously:**

**I barely noticed as Alice twisted and pulled on my hair, for I was in my happy place, with Edward-not as my best friend, but as so much more.**

Chapter 2

BPOV

A few hours later, Alice declared officially done and when I looked in the mirror, I was amazed at what was staring back. It was definitely not me. the girl staring back had beautiful chocolate brown eyes that were lined just perfectly. Her plump lips were a prettier shade of pink than mine and her hair fell in luscious waves that incatrintly framed her face, making her eyes look wilder. I had to touch my face to make sure it was really me. I practically beamed as I took a smug looking Alice into my arms, in a tight hug.

"Oh Alice, thank you a thousand times over!!!"

"No problem Bella, I was glad to help", she chuckled darkly "especially if it'll help with the chemistry between you and Eddie-kins"

I laughed nervously as I released her so that Alice could start work on herself. We had agreed to both get ready at my house, and then meet with Edward at the banquet hall the dance was being held at. I couldn't help but keep staring at myself; never had I looked so pretty but would it be enough to catch Edward's attention? I didn't want to only be his best friend any more, and I wanted him to take me seriously.

I felt my palms get sweaty as I contemplated what I'd tell him, when I'd tell him and worst yet, how I would react if he rejected me. the more I thought about it, the less I like my plan. I was fine with admiring from afar, really...but then again I don't think I'd ever be able to survive the heartbreak when I see him with another girl, and see what could have been, between us.

Unlike me, Alice was ready in a matter of minutes and still managed to look absolutely stunning in a short red dress that hugged her body in exactly the right spots. My midnight blue number seemed to pale in comparison but by the time we both piled into her yellow porche, we were both laughing together, hyped up for the night ahead.

I barely listened to my friend babble on about her boyfriend Jasper, as we sped down local roads. I faintly noticed the radio as we pulled into the hall's parking lot for all I could think about was Edward. For the second time tonight, I chasted myself for being so pathetic and finally managed to pull myself together, that is, until I saw Edward walking towards our car. My breathing hitched erratically as I took in his form-he looked gorgeous in his black tux and his smile knocked me breathless even after all these years. I blushed even deeper as I realised that he was smiling directly at me.

"Calm Bella", Alice whispered as she got out of the car. Before I could even attempt to reach for the car door, it swung open on its own and a pale hand extended out towards me.

"Hey you", Edward smiled, making my heart soar, as he helped me out of his sister's car, shutting the door behind me. Always such a gentleman.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight Bells", as he looked me over in my dress. I blushed, hoping he wouldn't realise that I'd worn blue on purpose, as he'd once told me it was his favourite colour on me.

"You're definitely going to break a few hearts tonight..." he trailed off. Was it just me, or did I see a slight tightening in his eyes? I shrugged it off and we chatted while walking towards the banquet hall. Neither of us had gotten dates, so we just decided to go together in a group with Alice and Jasper. Secretly, I was glad Edward had decided not to ask anyone.

As soon as we walked into the hall, I was taken aback by all the flashing lights and pulsing, luring music. Already the dance floor was packed with dozens of graduates...including Alice and Jasper. Everyone had actually cleared a little room for the two of them as they swayed back and forth to the music. Alice shot me a wink as she whirled by with Jasper-they really did make the perfect couple. I sighed softly; if only I could be that happy.

I turned to Edward, asking if he wanted to dance but was caught off guard by the closeness of his face. He chuckled lightly and his breath made me dizzy-all it'd take was for me to lean in closer and then....

I blinked, pulling myself out of my reserve quickly, and smiled back at Edward. I couldn't allow myself to be pulled to him so easily, just in case anything went wrong between us. I immediately shied away from the very thought.

"What?" I said, as I realised his gaze remained on me as opposed to any other of the girls who were trying to catch his attention from across the dance floor. I smiled smugly.

"Well, actually I was just contemplating if I could steal a dance with my best friend before she's whisked away by some other handsome stranger." He raised his eyebrows in a mocking gesture.

Dance? _With Edward??_ This was going better than I'd originally hoped. I felt so devious as I took a hold of his hand. "Of course you can have a dance", I smiled as I pulled him onto the dance floor.

We hadn't even begun dancing yet when a slow song began to play. I blushed a deep red as Edward grabbed onto my waist and pulled me closer to himself. The music enveloped us both as we swayed back and forth to the soothing music. If I could, I would stay in Edward's arms forever; he was safe, comforting and home. I closed my eyes as I laid my head on his chest. Luckily, Edward knew that I was a horrid dancer so he was content with just swaying back and forth with me. I continued to listen to the music playing in the background.

**I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be**

And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on....

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

(A/N this is "White Flag by Dido")

I was suddenly pulled out of my reserve by Edward's lips brushing against my ear. I froze and looked up into his eyes, which were slightly amused.

"Earth to Bella? Gosh, I thought you'd fallen asleep on me or something", he chuckled, causing me to blush.

"Umm, er...sorry about that", I smiled half-heartedly."

"Did you hear anything I just said?" I shook my head, a tad embarrassed.

"I have to tell you something...important", he said suddenly

My heart began hammering within my chest; could he possibly want to tell me the same thing I wanted to tell him? My voice shook slight with anticipation as I spoke.

"I have to talk to you too." I smiled slightly. He nodded, "you first".

I shook my head "no, you first".

Edward smiled crookedly, dazzling me instantly "Always putting others above yourself", he muttered, taking a deep breath afterwards.

My heart hammered so loudly in my chest that I was sure it was going to explode out of my chest. _YES, he loves me, he loves me too!!!!_ My mind was shouting at me. I shut up so I could listen to what he had to say, a grin plastered onto my face.

"Bells, I think I'm seriously, absolutely in love..."

_Yes.....I urged him to continue mentally,_

"...with Tanya."

"I know exactly how you feel", I smiled.

_Yes, he said it!! He was in love with....Tanya....wait...._

For a moment, I felt as though I couldn't breathe. My chest felt constricted as i felt a gaping hole form where my heart was supposed to be. I quickly grabbed my torso so that I wouldn't suddenly self-combust.

_Tanya......one of the most popular girls at our school. Someone who had been eying Edward since sophomore year and who Edward had liked back. Someone who was everything I was not._

I looked up to see Edward eying me strangely. "Bella, are you alright?" he asked, truly concerned.

I tried to speak but couldn't force any words without breaking down into tears. The only person who I had ever loved...was in love with someone else completely. My heart stuttered as I forced back the tears that threatened to fall freely down my cheeks. So instead of speaking, nodded slowly.

"And that's not even the half of it!" Edward continued. "Tanya and I are going to the same university so I'll be able to be with her everyday", he babbled on happily, not knowing how each word seemed to stab me like knives.

It was official then, I was no longer even an option. I took deep breaths to steady myself. I realised I had to get away quickly before I began to cry, because I _would_ cry.

"Edward, um well, I'm happy for you, but I really have to go to the bathroom", I squeaked before I quickly gave him a hug and left him standing in the middle of the dance floor.

I made my way over to the bathroom, but suddenly looked back to see if Edward would follow me. I wish I hadn't. In the middle of the floor, Tanya and Edward were dancing to the next slow song and just as I turned around, he pressed his lips to hers. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out of there.

My traitorous tears finally began to flow as I ran out of the banquet hall and towards Alice's car. I needed to leave. I tried to breathe, but I ended up choking. I felt completely disconnected from my entire body as I sat atop the hood of the porche and cried.

Love, meaning, life, over **(A/N sound familiar?)**

**So guys, that's the end of this chapter. What'd you all think? Please don't be hesitant to drop me a review!!! (I really appreciate them) Next chapter will be up as soon as possible but I'm telling you right now, I have IB finals to study for soon but not to worry..holidays are here.**

**PLZ drop me a review to know if I should continue with this story!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there Guys! OH WOW...within a half hour of posting my first two chapters, I get 56 notifications in my inbox telling me about all of you who added my story or myself to your fav stories/author list!!!! Really, guys, that is amazing and I'm extremely thankful for all the wonderful reviews. With this chapters, lets see if we can get up to 17 reviews before I post another chapter. That sounds fair I think..... anyways enjoy guys..this is all for you ;)**

**FINALIZED THE COVER FOR MY NOVEL!!!! Woot, one step closer to having my novel put out there for all of you to read...make sure to pick up a copy and show ur love ;)**

**S.M owns all....**

**Previously:**

**My traitorous tears finally began to flow as I ran out of the banquet hall and towards Alice's car. I needed to leave. I tried to breathe, but I ended up choking. I felt completely disconnected from my entire body as I sat atop the hood of the porche and cried.**

**Love, meaning, life, over**

Chapter 3:

BPOV

I continued to sob noisily but refused to care if anyone heard me-. Frankly I couldn't have stopped even if I tried. _He was in love with Tanya, not me_... My heart skipped a beat as I thought his name.

Even now his name still had such an effect over me. _Pathetic_.

It was too late.

I repressed a scream as every thought of our wedding our family and our life together flashed before my eyes. It was all over..now that he had her............ah yes little miss perfect;

Tanya was prettier than me.

Tanya was more popular than me

_Tanya_ was everything I was not...and exactly what Edward deserved.

I sobbed even harder as I felt my heart literally tear apart further, leaving me breathless and gasping for air I still did not manage to inhale. I tried to wipe my eyes but tears continued to fall all the same.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid..._ I muttered to myself. Of course he would have never loved me. Why would he?

I remembered back to earlier this evening when I'd stared into my mirror waiting for Alice. I was so plain...why would Edward-the ultimate perfection-be interested in something as worthless as me?

I continued to sob hopelessly, to numb to feel two petit hands rub my back soothingly. To uncaring to feel the Porche's keys pressed into my hands and definitely to numb to recall driving myself back home. Alice could come get her car later-there was no way in Hell I was going over to her place.

I kicked open the front door, saying a silent thanks that Charlie had decided to go to bed early. I hadn't even bothered to look at myself since I'd gotten home but I was pretty sure I looked horrid. Having Charlie question me wouldn't have been for the best either. I silently tiptoed to my room and collapsed onto my bed.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down but I only saw Edwards face in my mind-jubilant as he told me of his confessed love for Tanya. I cringed and tried to make the hurt stop, but not even opening my eyes seemed to help. Everything in my room seemed to be a reminder of what once was and what could have been. The soccer trophy from our mini-league team when we were both six, our middle school graduation pictures and even more recently, a dried rose he had given me for my birthday. I began to hyperventilate and forced myself to breathe through my nose as the room began to spin.

_I can't live like this forever_. My mind yelled at me but my heart sang me a different song altogether. _Stay_, my less noble side pleaded _He can't truly be in love with her!_

Oh how I wished to give in, to listen to my heart as it pleaded to be with the one I wanted most but just then an image of Tanya and Edward dancing flashed before my eyes.

_*****In the middle of the floor, Tanya and Edward were dancing to the next slow song and just as I turned around, he pressed his lips to hers. *****_

My heart gave another massive tug as I pictured her lips on his while he held her tightly in his arms, wanting only her. He loved her and not only was it true, it was final.

I looked over to a framed picture of Edward and myself that had been taken just a few days before. Both his arms were around my waist and my eyes held a distinct sparkle and we both laughed, staring at each other rather than the camera.

I walked over and carefully picked it up, tracing the contour of Edward's face with my fingertip, imagining he was really here with me. Believe me, I would take any chance to be with him I got, even if it was in my own imagination.

_Not a bloody chance...._

I threw the picture into my trash can and went to get a carry-on bag from my closet. I changed into my Pj's and then tucked myself in. There was no way I was going to sit around here waiting for Edward any more. He didn't love me now and he never would. He had moved on so now it was my turn.

As of tomorrow I was leaving Forks for good.

**So guys, what did u think??? Hated it??? loved it??? PLEASE drop me a review... remember chapter 4 comes up only when I hit 17 reviews :D Sorry this chapter may not have been completely amazing but I'm really not feeling well right now...i might go back and re-write later on if it really is an issue with anyone.**

**Thanks again for the support guys and don't forget to review! 3**


	4. Just a side note

Hey guys! Chels here...here's the thing, I mentioned earlier that I've totally lost an interest in twilight and have moved on to bigger, better things. Right now, I have a novel being published and am writing another story on .net/~lovestruckhearts . (Really do check this out, I can guarantee you won't be disappointed ) but yah, after a few snarky reviews, I feel as though I have not the heart to continue on with this story. HOWEVER you the fans have been so loyal as even though I haven't writted for this in a while, I got this story added as a favourite just yesterday, meaning you all still love my writing. So I'll give this two weeks and if enough people want me to continue this, I will cuz I have some great ideas what to do with it :) if not, this story will have to remain discontinued

**So the two weeks start now!!! cast your vote and thanks!! YOU CAN EITHER PM ME OR HIT UP THE REVIEW BOX FOR THIS STORY XD thanks in advance!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Chelsea here; I know it's been such a long time since I've posted anything at all but I've been so busy with school and just life in general I suppose and believe me-its killing me that I haven't been able to write in so long! So I've decided regardless of other tasks at hand, I will continue to write, not only for you guys, but for myself as well. So I may be a bit rusty but please enjoy.**

**Don't forget to hit up my reviews box when you're finished reading! :)**

**From here on out, I'll be switching POV's so just be on the lookout ;)**

**S.M owns everything twilight **

**Previously:**

**He didn't love me now and he never would. He had moved on so now it was my turn.**

**As of tomorrow I was leaving Forks for good.**

Chapter 4:

EPOV

I sat on my windowsill and watched from below me, as Alice ran out of the house, into her Porche and drove around. I could only guess where she was going, heck there was only one place she _would_ be going. _Bella's house. _

"Lucky girl" I sighed as I walked away from my window and towards my bathroom. Tonight was the big night-the grad dance we'd all been waiting for ever since we were all juniors in high school. After this, we'd all split up and go to university and as invigorating as it all was, I was still saddened by it. Wholeheartedly, I'd miss Bella.

I closed my eyes as I let water from the shower trickle down my body, and thought about _her._ She had the most beautiful brown eyes, the fullest pink lips, was someone you could have an intellectual conversation with. Bella was the perfect woman...but she was also my best friend. For years, I tried to figure out if she'd like me but of course, Bella was the one woman in the world whose emotions were hard to interpret, even after being her best friend for 18 years.

As I continued to shower, my mind drifted...back to the first day of seventh grade. At the time, I'd had a major crush on Bella but was too chicken to say so.

"Just tell her you have a girlfriend", my bud Jasper had told me, "if Bella gets jealous, then you know she likes you back!"

So taking my friend's advice to heart, I did just that. In our class there was a girl named Jane who I knew every boy had their eyes on but who luckily, only had eyes for me. Taking a deep breath, I finally found the courage to ask her out and no surprise, she said yes. My plan seemed to be working out perfectly. All I'd have to do was tell Bella and wait for her to become jealous. That day after class, I could barely contain myself as I ran over to her house. She jumped as I burst through her door and I felt bad for scaring her, but I knew my next few steps would be all worth it-Bella would finally be mine.

"BELLA! BELLA!" I yelled as I threw myself onto the couch beside her.

She raised an eyebrow slowly-just one of the few gestures I loved about her-always so inquisitive.

"What'd you do now Edward?" She grumbled "I was just about to watch tv!"

"Aww common, be a sport!" I chided, nudging her in the side until she finally smiled at me.

"Fine, what is it?"

"I asked Jane out today, and she said yes!" I smiled, waiting for her reactions. _Please be mad, please be mad, please be mad.._I chanted to myself over and over again.

I held my breath as I regarded Bella. Her eyes instantly widened and it was a few minutes before she took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Congratulations Edward!" She beamed, as she threw her arms around me. "I can't believe it-you have balls after all!" she continued to giggle as I turned bright red. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting at all. I was waiting for her to cry, beg me to break up with her...anything, but alas no avail. Bella seemed completely fine with me dating another...she didn't love me and I hated myself for thinking something so divine ever could.

With the passing years, my love for Bella had only grown with each passing day. Before my eyes, she'd dated other guys (all whom I'd hated) and grown into an amazing woman. She was everything I'd ever hoped for, but everything I couldn't have. It was torture. And so I began to attempt moving on-I'd even begun to get friendly with another girl named Tanya. She was great and all, but she was no Bella. That was exactly the reason I'd chosen not to ask anyone to the dance-if we couldn't be together, I'd try to get as many dances with her as I could. This was my last chance.

I shrugged myself into my rental tux after hoping out of the shower, not really caring to do anything with my hair; it always managed to just fall into place anyways. I looked myself over in the mirror before walking outside to the Volvo. As I drove to the banquet hall, I devised a plan; tonight would be my last night to see if Bella loved me. I'd tell her all about Tanya-my latest prospect and how close we'd gotten. All she'd have to do was say the word and I'd drop Tanya in a second though, as long as it meant we could be together. Many times already, I had pictured this scene in my head-Bella would confess her undying love for me and I for her, and we would embrace under the pulsing lights and know that nothing was impossible in each others' arms. Oh how I wished that my dreams would turn into a reality.

Before I knew it, I was at the hall, and out of my car, walking towards my sister's distinct porche. Walking around to the passenger seat, I took a deep breath before opening the door for who I knew would be Bella. No amounts of calming breaths in the world could have prepared me for what I came face to face with. _She was so beautiful_. As Bella good out of the car, my eyes raked over her tiny frame-she had been transformed into an even more georgeous goddess, if that was even possible. A midnight-blue dress shimmered down her slight frame, matching with her makeup and heels.

"You're definitely going to break a few hearts tonight" I sighed, and it was true. Even though she wasn't aware of it, Bella was a hit with so many of the guys at school, and dressed like this, she was bound to be whisked away.

Her eyes practically shone with excitement as gazed back right into my arms and for a few minutes, I became lost in their depths.

"What?" Bella inquired, looking puzzled.

_Oh shit, she caught me staring. Pull yourself together Cullen!_

"Well, actually I was just contemplating if I could steal a dance with my best friend before she's suddenly taken away by some other handsome stranger." I winked at her, please at the sudden hitch I could hear in her breath.

"Sure" she breathed and I couldn't help but smile as I pulled her close to me. Somehow it all just felt right. Suddenly one of my favourite songs started playing and I felt completely lost within the moment. This was pure bliss.

We swayed for a few minutes after the song had ended and I reluctantly pulled away from her warm body.

"Bella", I started, "I have to tell you something". _It was time to put my plan into action._

"So do I" she stated, in a matter-of-factly way.

"You first" I encouraged, mentally praying for her to say those three words to me.

"No you." _Ah always the stubborn one_.

_Always putting yourself above others_ I chasted, but continued forth anyways.

"Bella, I think I'm seriously in love..." _with you_ I wanted to scream but I held my tongue as I watched my love's eyes widen in shock, or was it excitement?

"...with Tanya" I finished.

"I know exactly how you feel!" she smiled.

_Yes! She loves me too! She was in love with...wait..._ I watched sullenly as I saw Bella's eyes cloud over suddenly. For a moment, I felt as though I couldn't breathe. My chest felt constricted as I felt a gaping hole form where my heart was supposed to be. I'd said the wrong thing-could it be that she thought I preferred Tanya to her? Impossible, yet my heart continued to break as I watched Bella try to calm her breathing. She looked like she would pass out at any minute.

"Bells, are you alright?" I asked, worried now.

She seemed incapable of speech for a few minutes as she nodded slowly. I didn't know what was going on-I wanted to tell her it was all a lie but girls could be so emotional-what if she was just happy? Stupid girl-codes.

"And that's not even the half of it!" I continued. "Tanya and I are going to the same university so I'll be able to be with her everyday", I continued. Bella seemed to be a tad happier for me now. She smiled at me with no remorse before quickly excusing herself. I was wrong-tonight had been a bust-she didn't return my emotions at all. I was trying to understand why she left so quickly when I heard a high-pitched voice call my name from behind me.

"EDWARD!" Tanya grinned, as she approached me. She was wearing a tight black dress that hugged her to emphasize her chest and rear. Other guys would appreciate it but me? I found it a bit slutty and besides, I really didn't feel like talking to her right now.

"Tanya", I nodded, acknowledging her presence. I was about to walk away when I suddenly found myself in her arms. In her grasp, it felt so wrong and I longed to talk to Bella again, set myself straight. My eyes quickly interlocked with hers but out of no-where, Tanya's lips suddenly connected with mines.

_What the hell?_

I cringed as I saw Bella blush a crimson red, then walk away.

I looked at Tanya, who was trying to be seductive and realised she wasn't even worth my time. I shrugged her off my shoulder and walked away, ignoring her cries for me to come back. _I needed something to drink...and then I would go talk to Bella._

A few minutes later, I ran outside to the porche, where I knew I had seen Bella run to, but was surprised to see it gone. In its place stood a very angry-looking Alice.

"You're driving me home tonight" she said icily before getting into my Volvo.

I said nothing as I got in the driver's seat beside her. We spoke not a word to each other-Alice seemed to be mad at....me? but I didn't give a damn...I promised myself that I'd go se bella in the morning.

**That's chapter 4 guys-hope you liked it! sorry-its been awhile since I've written anything in awhile so I may seem a bit rusty. Have a great plot in mind tho-so keep reviewing if you want me to continue this :) thanks! **

**Follow me on twitter: /ChellayB**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! OH MY GOODNESS-I just want to take the time to thank all of you who have continued to support this story, as well as all of my new readers. I haven't written in months, then I post chapter 4 of this story yesterday and within MINUTES I have 24 people adding me as their fav author, this as their fav story, putting me on all kinds of alerts and of curse...those stellar reviews. I was truly brought to tears by all the support. I love you all, so here's my gift to you and hope you enjoy :)**

**PS: this chapter has both POVs so be on the lookout!**

**S.M owns all characters/settings/etc I take credit for my own ideas ;)**

_**Previously:**_

_**I said nothing as I got in the driver's seat beside her. We spoke not a word to each other-Alice seemed to be mad at....me? but I didn't give a damn...I promised myself that I'd go se Bella in the morning. **_

**Chapter 5:**

**BPOV**

I woke up groggily the next morning and wished that I could pull the covers over my head and just sleep forever, only cause sleep would keep my harsh reality at bay. I groaned in frustration as I thought about all that had happened last night.

_He was in love with Tanya...they were going to the same university next year..._it was almost as if it was meant to be...and I hated it. No, scratch that- I hated her. I felt even more stupid as I went downstairs for breakfast. Of course, I'd always hoped Ed.._he_ (it still hurt to think of him), would be different from other guys; he'd always appeared to be so. But _oh no_, he had to be a dumb...**boy** and fall for the stereotypical type of girl-plastic and no brains whatsoever. Like other guys, he probably only lusted after her body. I huffed in anger as I loudly clanked through our cupboards for a bowl and my rice crispies.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"

I jumped, dropping my cereal as my dad walked into the kitchen, chuckling.

_If only he knew_ "nahh, not really, dad" I insisted "Just still recovering from the dance last night" I grinned like an idiot.

"If you say so..." he hesitated before sitting down with me. one thing I really loved about Charlie? He didn't pry like my mum.

We both sat quietly as I munched on my cereal, and he took a sip of his coffee-I had to tell him sooner or later that I was planning on leaving for university early but how to do it?

"So Dad..." I stared, taking a deep breath as he looked up, waiting for me to continue.

"I was thinking of going up to the university early."

Nothing. I took his silence as a gesture for me to continue forth.

"You know how crazy it can get around campus in September, so I was thinking, hey! Why not go and get settled in early? I'll have more time to unpack and I'm sure aunt Lucy wouldn't mind me staying with her an extra month or so. It'd also be a great way for me to get familiar with the city-it's a win-win situation." I held my breath as I watched my dad consider what I'd said.

"Are you sure about this Bells?"

I took that as a _yes_...I had to reel in my excitement as I explained further.

"Yup, I'm positive Dad-I just think it might be a positive experience for me." I beamed.

"When are you thinking of leaving?"

"As soon as possible-maybe by the end of the week."

"And there's nothing I can do to convince you otherwise?"

"Sorry, 'fraid not Dad" I winked.

"Alright, I'll call Lucy" he said, stumbling slightly as I pulled him into a hug. I quickly devoured the rest of my breakfast before running up to my room. Luckily, I didn't have much to pack, since most of my stuff was still with my mum in Phoenix, so I would definitely be ready to move out by the end of the week. Smug that everything was working out, I called Alice to tell her what was up-she wouldn't be pleased but I'm sure I'd be able to win her over. I drummed my fingers anxiously against my desk as I waited for her to pick up but at the same time, prayed that her brother wouldn't spontaneously decide to pick up her cell. After three long rings, she finally picked up the phone.

"Bella?Omgshwhathappenedlastnightyouseemedsodevastatedsoididn'twantotaskyouwhathadhappenedbut-"

"ALICE-BREATHE!" I chasted.

"Sorry", she said sheepishly. "But honestly, you had me worried last night-what happened?"

I took a deep breath; "Alice, long story short, I didn't tell your brother how I feel cause he beat me to it. he told me that um..." I wasn't sure if I would be able to say it without bursting into tears, and boy was I right. "He said that he was in love with Tanya" I sobbed. Silence followed on the other end of the line.

"I'm coming over" Alice stated before the line went dead.

In a matter of minutes Alice was in my room and had me locked in a bear hug (something I'd once deemed impossible due to her petite body).

"I'm so sorry" Alice crooned, moving back to sit on my bed.

"I don't blame you for anything, so there's no need to apologize", I said in a matter-of-factly way. "Actually, I called you over to tell you of something more than Ed-you brother. I'm leaving-going to university early."

"Excuse me?" Alice choked.

"I've already cleared it with my dad and my aunt; I'm leaving so that I can get adjusted to the city" I said, using air quotes. Alice stared at me incrediously for a few minutes, before finally sighing. "then I'm coming with you".

"What? NO! Alice, I can't ask you to do that!" I argued.

"You don't have to ask" she smiled.

"_Alice, this is my problem._ I can't just let you pick up and leave! What about your family? What about Jasper?"

Alice smiled deviously. "Oh dear, Jasper's already got a flat beside the university-I'm sure he wouldn't mind us moving in together a bit early" she winked at me and I couldn't help but chuckle. _Always the devious one_. "So now that we're clear on me going with ya, when exactly are we leaving?"

"By Friday at the latest but Alice...you can under **no** circumstances, tell you brother anything. If he asks, I just need some time away from and we want to get adjusted to the city okay?"

"No need to worry Bella", Alice smile, imitating a zipper motion across her lips, with her hands. "Oh I have to tell Jazz to get ready too!" she squealed before running out of my room. "BYE BELLA!" I heard her yell from outside.

I chuckled as I pulled out my suitcase from under my bed to begin packing.

EPOV

Bella continued to consume my every though throughout the night as I slept, and in the morning. As I munched on a piece of burnt toast, I debated on whether or not I should call her. Alice wasn't any better either, refusing to even mutter a 'good morning' to me and now she was at Bella's house which ruined all plans of me going to see her. I was shocked however, later when Alice came home. She was chatting animatedly with Jasper-something about..wait...Bella? I strained my ears, hoping to hear what they were talking about.

"...Yes Jazz, that'd be perfect! You are such a sweetheart!....Yes I'm sure Bella will be relieved....Yup, Friday...uh huh...no you can't tell him! Promise me Jasper! I'll definitely explain later, Kay? Bye, love you!"

_ Well that wasn't confusing at all_, I thought as I rolled my eyes. At the same moment, Alice came bounding into the kitchen.

"What was all that about?" I inquired innocently.

"Well..."Alice hesitated, "Bella and I have decided to go on...a road trip to Seattle for the rest of summer! Jasper's just agreed to lend us his flat!" she said excitedly.

_They would be gone...all summer?_ My chest tightened as I realised that I'd be forced to survive a summer without Bella._ Or maybe not..._

"How about I tag along?" I asked slyly.

"Absolutely not-girls only" Alice snapped.

"Don't gimmie that crap Ali", I snarled. "We both know Jasper's gunna be there with you".

She stared coldly at me. "It's his flat" she argued.

"He's a boy".

"Yes..my _boyfriend_ Edward".

"Bella won't say it but she'll feel left out".

"Wouldn't you rather stick around with Tanya though? Since you _love_ her so much? "

_Okay, that hurt but I didn`t have anything _to say to that.

"Exactly", Alice huffed before marching off to talk to our parents about their extended trip. **(A/N I absolutely LOVED writing that fight scene-so much fun :P )**

**Well, that it for this chapter! Thanks so much for reading guys and don't forget to drop me a review...let's see if I can make it to 45 reviews before I put up the next chapter which includes a confrontation (oh la la) ;) LOL **

**Well, ttyl guys and again, feel free to follow me on twitter: .com/ChellayB **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Once again, the response I'm getting from this story is absolutely overwhelming (in a very good way) For all those who were interested, my novel is going well and should be out on shelves early next year :) So sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**S.M owns all the characters...I just tell them what to do ;)**

**Previously:**

"**Bella won't say it but she'll feel left out".**

"**Wouldn't you rather stick around with Tanya though? Since you **_**love**_** her so much? "**

_**Okay, that hurt but I didn`t have anything **_**to say to that. **

"**Exactly", Alice huffed before marching off to talk to our parents about their extended trip.**

_**Song that inspired this chapter: For your entertainment –Adam Lambert**_

Chapter 6:

EPOV:

Three days had passed and the only thing I'd been able to figure out was that the girls would be leaving on Friday-otherwise known as _tomorrow_. Of course, that little pixie had skilfully avoided bringing up Jasper with my parents and so they were all for the little trip.

"I'm sure you two are old enough to take care of yourselves", I'd heard my father say. "You two just go ahead, mare sure to be safe and have yourselves a good time".

Everyday since I'd learned of Bella's departure, I'd try to reason with her, but she was always either busy with Alice or she'd somehow 'hadn't heard her phone'. What B.S-she always had her phone on her; she had never missed a call in her life. It was almost as if she was avoiding me, for whatever reason I couldn't fathom but hell, it was frustrating. I paced around my room, reminiscing all the wonderful times I'd ever had with Bella-in fact, my room was decorated with momentos of her-not that anyone else knew that of course. I picked up a small picture frame made of pasta. Bella and I had made gifts for one another every Christmas since we were very little-she'd given this to me for out 8th Christmas together, and I'd never gotten rid of it.

I sighed as I looked out of my window. A small sliver of the moon shone through my window and illuminated my bedroom floor. The odd blue light reminded me of Bella's grad dress...and how absolutely stunning she'd looked that night. Even though she was not mine, I had loathed the way other guys looked at her and shot daggers at anyone who tried to approach her. I relished in the feeling of having her in my arms and was so close...I shook my head, coming back to reality. Man, I was hooked. It was too late now but Bella was leaving tomorrow...there was still time to tell her how I feel. Tomorrow.

BPOV:

Three days had passed since I'd made my decision to leave Forks early...and we were leaving on Friday, otherwise known as _tomorrow_. _When did that happen?_ I asked myself as I stared at my calendar. It seemed as though time itself had just sped up after I'd made my decision to leave. My sudden whim was very quickly becoming a reality and it's not that I was worried about getting homesick, but more or less Edward-sick. For as much as I hated him for living Tanya, I still found myself inexplicably attracted and in love with him and everything about him. After I had told Alice I wanted to leave, I was hoping that Edward would come running and convince me to stay-all he'd have to do is ask once and I would have stayed, but no such thing happened.

I took a deep breath as I threw my calendar into my suitcase, along with my other belongings. It was getting pretty late, but I was too anxious to sleep. Luckily, I didn't have to live with my aunt anymore, but could spend some real alone time with Alice in Jasper's flat. No doubt he would be there too and it would only be a matter of time before I felt like a third wheel but at least I could get away. I just wished he knew how I felt. As I changed into my PJs, I looked over at a painting Edward had made of me, to commemorate our 8th Christmas together. In little writing, he'd written "_to my best fuend eveur-I love you, Edward" _I smiled as I remembered opening his present that Christmas. I'd never even dared to throw it out but now, it just saddened me.

As I piled into bed, I deliberated whether or not to confess my love for Edward. The truth was, I love him so much, that I hurts to think about it and I'm quite sure it will always be that way. but at the same time, I don't want him to pity me-if he loves me, I want it to be for real. I turned to stare at the sliver of moon that shone through my window. I continued to try to figure out if it would be wise to tell him until I fell asleep, still not decided.

**Hey guys! It's been awhile but SUMMERS HERE! So that means I got a lot more time for you all and my writing! Sorry this chapter was so short but the next one will be out in a couple hours-let's see if we can get 3 reviews by then, shall we? Thanks guys.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! WOAH, this fanfiction has reached 50 reviews in such a short span of time! That is definitely more than I ever expected. There's a lot more that will be happening in this story, so how about by the end of it all, let's get to 100 reviews? That would be awesome! Anyways, I'm starting to make my chapters longer so enjoy!**

**S.M owns all, though I wished I owned Emmet :(**

**Previously:**

**I turned to stare at the sliver of moon that shone through my window. I continued to try to figure out if it would be wise to tell him until I fell asleep, still not decided.**

Chapter 7:

BPOV:

The sun had barely begun to rise, but I was already up. After falling asleep, I'd barely managed to stay asleep. My usually peaceful dreams were haunted with images of Edward and Tanya; them kissing, their wedding...it was horrible. So eventually, I'd woken myself up early enough that I could finish up packing and perhaps take a power walk around the neighbourhood. As I ran, I thought about what exactly to do, as I was still undecided before I fell asleep. On one hand, I could tell Edward and face a very awkward goodbye, whether I told him or not. On the other hand, I could just leave early and save myself the heartache and embarrassment. My heart gave a slight tug at the thought but it was just oh-so-appealing. Without saying goodbye to Edward, I wouldn't have to worry about him taking pity on me and saying he loved me in vain. Heck, we could still even remain good friends and talk now and again. It would be all over if I told him I loved him and as selfish as it was, I didn't want to loose Edward, even if it meant we could only be friends. I mentally cursed my pathetic wimpy-ness as I walked back into my house. I deliberated for a few more minutes in the shower before I'd finally made up my mind. Once I was dry and in some comfortable jeans and a tank, I picked up my cell to call Alice.

"Hello?" someone asked groggily on the other end of the line. I glanced at the clock; it was still only 6 in the morning. _Wupps_. I tend to forget that the only thing Alice and I have in common is that I'm the early riser in this relationship.

"Hey Ali, sorry for waking you up but we seriously need to talk", I whispered.

"Well, I'm all ears, go ahead Bells".

"Well, is it possible for us to leave Forks early?"

_Silence. _"Ummm Bella, we're kind of already doing that"

"No no", I chuckled. "Can we leave in a few hours? I just want to avoid Edward and any akward goodbyes." I then went on to explain to her my morning revelation about our everlasting friendship.

Alice sighed on the other end. "You are going to owe me for a very long time" she stated.

"Aww, thanks Alicat!"

"Did I say a _very _long time?"

"ha, I love you too Alice. See you in a bit!" I hung up the phone with a large smile plastered onto my face. _Now, to wake up Charlie._

Tiptoeing into his room, I was shocked to see it was empty. I went downstairs to find Charlie attempting to make me breakfast.

"Dad?" I asked, making him jump. I chuckled to myself silently.

"Oh hey Bells, just trying to get back into the habit of making breakfast so when you're gone I can't burn anything." He winked at me, causing me to smile.

Surprisingly, the eggs he made were only slightly burned and not soggy at all.

"Not bad dad! I think you're on your way to becoming a top chef" I giggled.

"Oh stop you", Charlie blushed. "But thanks, the food here is gunna suck without you"

"Aw, I'm sorry dad."

"When'd you get so old anyways? Already off to university in a few hours".

I stared dumbfounded..._how did he know I was leaving earlier?_

"I heard your part of phone call with Alice and I can't say that I agree with you, you are an adult so I can't hold you back."

I blushed. _He...heard...part of my phone call? Which part exactly...better __**not**__ to ask._

_ "_Ummmm, thanks Dad" I said awkwardly. We continued to eat in silence until the doorbell finally rang. Immediately, I got up out of my chair, to see a bubbly Alice at my door.

"Hey Bella! Ready to go?"

"Hey Alice, uhm yeah, just lemmie get my bags and we'll be all set" I beamed. Inviting herself in, Alice quickly helped me load all my bags into her Porche. Luckily, my car would be shipped down to Seattle-I don't think it could make the trip anyways. I pecked my dad on the cheek quickly before quickly getting into the seat beside Alice and taking off.

I swear though as we pulled out of the driveway, I saw the reflection of a silver car (Volvo?) off from the distance, nearing my house. Casually, I shrugged it off and turned back to Alice.

"So, happy to finally be rid of my idiot of a brother?" she asked.

My mouth turned down into a frown, "I'm actually not too sure yet Ali".

She smiled knowingly, "well don't you worry-we're gunna get all settled and then work on minding you your own eye candy" she winked, causing me to blush.

I laughed along with her then, relaxing even more as we passed the sign telling us that we were now leaving Forks. I breathed a sigh of relief and mentally said goodbye to my old life forever.

EPOV: (inspired by Call your name-Daughtry) 

The sun had just started to rise as I got up groggily out of bed. I'd finally made my decision last night-I was going to finally man up and tell my Bella how I feel.

_Wait...my Bella? I hadn't even told her yet and was already being possessive. Not good._

I quickly jumped into the shower and let the water run down my back as I thought about how I would tell her. Multiple scenarios ran through my head; one more appealing than the next. I could simply go and whisper it into her ear or hug her close in my arms and kiss her first. Realising what I was doing, I laughed at myself for being so stupid. I could plan all I wanted but when I saw Bella, I would be knocked breathless as usual-I'd have to improve on the spot, but I'd make the most of it. I did love her after all. Forever.

All too soon the water began to turn icy and so I wrapped myself in a towel and changed into the one green shirt Bella loved to see me in. Apparently it matched my eyes perfectly. Keeping up my pace, I threw on a pair of pants and went into the kitchen to make me some breakfast. The house was unusually quiet for a house that Alice lived in-huh maybe she was still sleeping? Didn't matter though. As I waited for my waffles to be done, I let my mind drift into a more hopeful future...

_Me and Bella sitting on her couch, me whispering sweet nothings into her ear and watching her blush. Me being able to hold her in my arms and kiss her senseless...it was perfect bliss..._

The ring of the toaster brought me out of my fantasy and I smiled to myself as I ate my burned waffles. Just a few minutes now. I wanted to make sure and get there early though...maybe even convince her to stay with me? or I'd go with her, as long as we were together. I'd go to the ends of the earth for that girl. _My beautiful, perfect Bella._

I washed the dishes with urgency and quickly ran to my Volvo. Alice's car was missing-maybe that's why the house felt so quiet. _Probably off with Jasper somewhere,_ I rolled my eyes as I turned on the car, relishing in the purr of the engine. As quickly as I'd gotten into the car, I was off to Bella's house. Luckily she didn't live too far away. As I got closer to her house I faintly noticed the glimmer of a yellow car speeding off into the distance but I disregarded it as nothing. Within a few more minutes, I was at Bella's house, pulling into her driveway. _Good, even her truck's home,_ I smiled to myself as I went to ring her doorbell.

Immediately Charlie answered.

"Oh, hey there Edward", he smiled.

"Hi Charlie" I beamed back. "Bella home?"

He looked at me, puzzled. "Edward, I thought you out of all people would know but the girls have already left. You actually just missed them by a few minutes.

_A few minutes?_ My head started to spin. Of course, I knew more than anyone else...like I'd thought this morning _a few minutes can make all the difference._

I felt disoriented and barely noticed as I said thanks and bye to Charlie. The ride back home was a blur. All I could think about was how I'd messed up big time and it didn't get any worse when I got home either, as sitting on my porch was Tanya Denali.

I rolled my eyes as I got out of my car and saw her batting her eyelashes at me. what I had ever seen in the girl, I will never know. Where Bella was all natural, Tanya was fake and plastic.

"Hey sweetums" she said in her nasily voice. _Ugh, I just detested her now._

"Tanya", I nodded as I walked past her. Unfortunately she decided to grab onto my waist and that when I knew I had to end this.

"Tanya, STOP" I yelled at her, turning to face her square on".

She looked at me puzzled for a few minutes before, rubbing her hands over my shoulders. "Stop? But we had sooo much fun at grad" she winked.

"Tanya", I started calmly, "I never have. Nor will I ever love you. Fankly you disgust me and I want you out of my life. Starting now. so get of my porch and have yourself a good life."

She looked genuinely shocked. "It's because of that Bella bitch, isn't it?" she yelled. "Well you know what Edward, I'm too good for you, so screw it!" she screamed, before storming off into her car. On the inside, I felt pretty good. Now only one thing left to do. I reached into my cell, as I sat down on my porch.

"Hello, is this the Dean at the university of Seattle? I was just thinking about dropping out of another university and accept your offer to come to your school next semester? Yes, I am sure that you will see all my grades are right up there. Yes my name? Edward Cullen."

_If Bella can't come to me, I'll go to Bella._

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Next chapter is gunna be alot of fun so keep reading! I was thinking of going M rated but I might not...remember let's try for 100 reviews in the next couple of chapters! Love, peace, joy!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Well, here's the 8****th**** chapter. Keep them reviews coming! :)**

**S.M owns all things twilight.**

**I was thinking of doing a collab with someone. Anyone interested? Hit up my inbox and we'll chat :) **

**Ouu almost forgot, this chapter has ALOT of switching POVS so watch out! Also, an intro to a new character? :O**

**Previously:**

**If Bella can't come to me, I'll go to Bella.**

Chapter 8:

BPOV:

Luckily, Seattle was not too far from Forks, but it was enough hours away that I felt a safe distance from home...and Edward. I sighed as I stared out of my window. Every now and again, Alice would distract me with some comment about school or Jasper but even her endless chatter could only hold me for so long. My body may have been in the car with her, but my mind constantly drifted to the large white mansion not too far from where I lived, specifically to Edward's room where he just might be now. I continued to daydream until I noticed a slight buzzing noise coming from beside me, slowly getting louder.

"Bellaaaa, Bellaa? Bella! EARTH TO BELLA!" Alice shrieked, causing me to jump in my seat. I smiled apologetically at her; "sorry Alice" I smiled sheepishly.

"Your _still_ thinking about Edward?" she asked, incrediously.

I nodded, turning red.

She let out a tiny huff. "Bella, the whole point of leaving early was to _get away!_ I'm not going to let you ruin it by sitting around thinking about you know who all the time. We are almost there so try to stay with me till then. When we get there, Jazz will probably be there too and we have a surprise for you."

I groaned in defeat, I _hated_ surprises! I tried to pull off an Alice-styled pout but she just laughed it off.

"You can`t beat me at my own game" Alice chimed, giving the car a little more gas. I laughed as we sped up, but suddenly stopped as I heard my familiar gaga ringtone start to play. **(A/N I'm a HUGE fan of Lady Gaga , fyi) ** I looked down and almost groaned, as on my caller ID, the name EDWARD flashed repeatedly.

_Don't answer it Bella. Don't answer it Bella. Don't answer it Bella. Don't answer it Bella. Don't answer it Bella. _ I chanted to myself before finally putting the phone into my bag.

"Who was that?" Alice inquired.

"No one important" I smiled as I took a deep breath. Just then, one of our favourite songs began to play on the radio and Alice immediately cranked it up. Even though I was still unsettled about the Edward problem, I smiled in spite of myself. We were almost there and I could start all over again. _Just a few minutes now._

EPOV:

I smiled to myself as I got off the phone with the Dean of Seattle university. Luckily, I was a hard worker in school and so I was granted admittance without having to go through any trouble. Clearly, someone up there wanted Bella and I to be together.

_Bella._ My mind started to wander to where exactly she was at this very moment. Most likely, in the car trying to pay attention to my sister's mindless chatter. I laughed as I tried to envision Bella try to fallow along while still trying to remain awake, especially when they met up with Jasper. Bella would be all alone...well not for long. All I'd have to do was come up with a plan of how to get down there to her seamlessly. And suddenly it hit me-Bella's truck. The one death trap I'd hated on for almost killing Bella all these years was finally going to come in handy.

_Cullen, you are one genius. _ I told myself as I walked back into the house. It didn't take much convincing on mom and dad's part to let me go to the University of Seattle, especially when I told them about the flawless transition. Even more so, when I told them I'd go meet up with Bella and Alice. It all worked out, now to just get past Charlie.

Luckily, Charlie had always liked me as opposed to other boys he saw hanging around Bella, so it was all too easy to convince him that Bella had asked me to bring up the truck to Seattle for her.

"Alrighty then" Charlie guffawed as he handed me the keys. "Good luck driving that thing up there Edward".

"Thanks sir" I said as I climbed into the cab and pulled out of the driveway. Only a matter of time now.

BPOV:

The drive up to Seattle turned out to be not as bad as I had first thought. Alice was cheerful and chatty as always but also knew the right moments to turn up the radio and let me have to time to myself. Sooner than later I noticed Alice slowing down and stared in awe as we pulled up in front of a moderately sized house. _Flat my arse_. The house was a light grey colour and was composed almost completely of stone. There were bay windows that faced a beautiful looking lake in the backyard and a full tower-like structure that I guessed was one of the bedrooms.

"I didn't know Jazz was loaded" I chuckled as Alice and I got out of the car.

"Me neither" she said smiling. "But it certainly helps, don't it?" she winked.

"Alice!"

Both of us turned around to see Jasper leaning in the doorway. The way Alice's eyes popped wide open and the way she smiled made it look as though Jasper had just saved her from death or something. She looked at him with so much love, it was almost unbearable to look at, as though if I watched, I'd be invading a private moment.

"JASPER!" Alice sang as she ran into Jasper's waiting arms. I made sure to look away as he caught her in a tight embrace.

"Well howdy Ali" he chuckled. Looking over at me, I blushed and waved. "Hey Bella".

"Hey Jasper-listen I just really wanna say thanks for letting me stay up here early. It means a lot".

"Don't even mention it" he said, waving an arm while his other was wrapped around Alice's waist. "Glad to be of assistance to you. Alice wouldn't tell me exactly what you're running away from but I hope you solve whatever it is." He smiled genuinely. "Plus, I get to spend some more alone time with this lil darlin here" he laughed, along with Alice.

"Alright, how about we get you two settled?" he said. Both Alice and I nodded. Who knew a couple hours drive could make you so tired?

"EY, CADEN, GET YOUR ASS OF THE COUCH AND COME HELP ME! THE GIRLS ARE HERE" he yelled into the house. Just as fast as Jasper had begun to yell, another guy walked out onto the front porch to join us.

"Surpriseeee" Alice murmured under her breath to me. I rolled my eyes. The LAST thing I needed was another guy on this trip...although I wouldn't feel like a third wheel anymore.

"Alright, alright" Caden grumbled, "no need to yell mate".

I was taken aback by the utter good looks of Caden. He was tall, at least 5'11 and was _very_ well built. You could tell he was at least a six-pack. He had brown, shaggy hair that wasn't too long or too short and was slightly tanned. Finally, his voice sounded throaty but in a way that sounded lustful...or that he'd just woken up. I blushed at the earlier assumption.

"That's the only way I'd ever be able to get you up man" Jasper joked. "Anyways, I wanted to introduce you to the girls who'll be staying with us till school starts. This is my girlfriend Alice and her best friend Bella" he said, gesturing to us respectively.

Caden shook hands with us both but I couldn't help but notice his lingering stare on me.

_Wow his eyes are beautiful._

In response to what I just thought, I felt my cheeks begin to redden. He chuckled. "You know your kinda cute when you do that" he winked. I chuckled, trying to look anywhere but into his brown eyes again. "Uhm...thanks?"

The guys didn't waste any time in helping us get our bags up to our room. Of course, it being his house and them being guys, Jasper and Caden got their own rooms and Alice and I were put to bunk in the same room. Not like either of us minded. I was watching her unpack when she literally attacked me.

"Soooo?" she beamed, hanging a red blouse in her closet.

"So what?" I asked back.

"Caden seems to have taken a liking to you already" she winked

"Oh yeah, about that" I started. "Why did you not tell me there was gunna be another guy here? The whole point of this retreat was to get away from the opposite sex."

"Oh common Bella, Jasper's told me great things about him and face it, a) he's pretty cute and b) he's so into you. Why not have a little fun. I only want what's best for you!"

"I'm never going to forgive you for this Alice Cullen"

"I love you too Bella! Oh and hurry up, I have another surprise for you!"

"I think I've had enough for today" I grumbled but nonetheless, took a quick shower and changed before going into the kitchen with Alice, Jasper and Caden. I tried not to look into his eyes and provoke a repeat what had happened only a couple hours earlier but was still forced to sit beside him.

"So guys," Alice began, "to commemorate our first night here together, Jazz and I were thinking we should celebrate." Beside me, Caden smiled. I however raised an eyebrow. I knew Alice a little _too _well sometimes.

"Celebrate exactly how Alice?" I questioned.

"Well...I thought we could go CLUBBING!" Both Jasper and Caden hi-fived while I sunk lower into my chair and sulked and desperately wished that Edward was here to get me out of this.

**So guys, what did you all think? Let's see if I can get to 62 reviews THEN I'll put up the next chapter. It might get a little M rated but nothing to serious-I don't write lemons. But yeah, that just 4 reviews away from another chapter! Thanks guys and don't forget to check out my other stories, including my newest called "Surprise!"**

**.com/chellayb ****follow me on twitter to get all my latest novel/fanfic updates! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Wow, did I ever get those reviews I had asked for! You guys are so amazing, so let's not postpone the next chapter, shall we? Enjoy**

**S.M owns all, but I get Caden ;) **

**Previously:**

"**Well...I thought we could go CLUBBING!" Both Jasper and Caden hi-fived while I sunk lower into my chair and sulked and desperately wished that Edward was here to get me out of this.**

Chapter 9:

EPOV:

With Bella's truck keys in hand, I quickly drove myself home to pack up a few of my belongings. Just before going to find Bella and Alice, I'd have to stop of at the school to pick up a few things and fill out a few last-minute applications. But in the end, it was all worth it; anything that would allow me to be near Bella. So I'd leave in two days, so that I book a hotel and plan out other details, and then go to the school for a day before I could go track my sister. It wasn't long before I arrived in front of the white mansion I called home, saying a brief hi to my parents, I went up to my room and sat down at my laptop, ready to find a reasonably priced-hotel. I pulled up a picture of a nice looking hotel and clicked on the site. $400 per night. _Wow, this might take awhile_.

BPOV:

So, Alice being Alice finally convinced me along with the guys to go clubbing. Apparently she'd been scoping out the area long before this trip, to find any new clubs that she could drag me to during school holidays or weekends, once the semester started.

"Just our luck!" she squealed as she practically tore through her closet, me sitting calmly on her bed. "A new club JUST opened a few days ago and it looks amazing! Just a few days, and it's already pretty exclusive."

"Then how are we getting in?" I asked, barely dodging a yellow blouse being thrown at my head.

"Bella", she stopped, turning to glare at me. "Don't you worry about that".

I gulped but nodded slowly, not wanting to know how much cash Ali was planning to bribe the bouncer with.

"So, what're you planning on wearing Bells?" Alice inquired.

To be honest, I hadn't even begun to think about my clothes. All I really wanted to wear was some jeans and a tee but somehow I knew Alice wouldn't necessarily approve.  
"Umm...i'll just throw something together?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Alice moaned. "Why do I even ask sometimes?" she muttered to herself, fully aware that I could hear her. She suddenly turned around "Bella, I can't just let you go out in public looking any old how...think of how Caden would react if you attempted to look hotter than you already are!"

I blushed. "Okay, maybe I could put in a _little_ effort."

"A little?" she scoffed. "I don't know the meaning of the word". And before I knew what was going on, Alice was in her closet, throwing out random bits of clothing to me."

"HEY, Alice...stop..ah..hhmpf" I was cut off my a pair of leggings hitting me in the face.

"AHA!" Alice finally screamed and came out holding a pile of clothes. "This" she said holding up the pile of fabric, "will look absolutely stunning on you! Go put it on, then come back and meet me here so we can do our makeup!"

I didn't even bother to argue as I sulkily took the clothes and walked to my room. Only when I had it on a few minutes later, did I really see what Alice had given me and I looked..._hot. _I was wearing_ a pair of tight, _black skinny jeans-that didn't look like jeans at all-and a blood red blouse. It had a deep v-neck and exposed most of the back. Luckily it came with a built-in-bra so I wouldn't have to worry about that, as well as a silver studded belt. Finally on my feet, I wore black hooker boots (literally) that has 3 inch high heels. High enough to be sexy but low enough that I wouldn't trip over my own two feet...much. feeling a lot more confident, I walked into Alice's room, only to stop dead in my tracks.

If I thought I looked hot, Alice looked totally screw-worthy; Jasper would love it. she was wearing a tight black mini skirt with a blue sequined tube top, with the matching heels. She looked amazing.

"Woah Alicat, someone's going to break hearts tonight?"

"Ha." She said, "speak for yourself", she winked. "now let's get started on your makeup".

In a few minutes, Alice had finished both my hair and makeup; she decided to leave my long hair in loose curls and only applied some heavy, black eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss before she proclaimed me perfect.

"Now, let's go meet the guys" she said excitedly.

We walked down, arms linked to the kitchen where no surprise, the guys were already waiting. Jasper's eyes looked like they would pop put of his head as he gave Alice the one over. I looked away briefly, only to notice Caden looking at me the same way. He walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"You look beautiful" he whispered, causing me to shiver.

"Not too bad yourself" I smiled. But really, he wore black jeans and a white shirt that was open just enough to have a good ogle of his chest. No doubt girls would be all over him tonight. The question was though, why did that bother me so much?

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked. "Ali and I in one car, Caden you and Bella in the other" he smiled.

_Now they expected me to be ALONE we him? Thanks Alice_, I rolled my eyes, but nevertheless, got into Caden's car, smiling.

"I don't even wanna think about why those two wanna ride alone" Caden joked, as we took off, making me laugh.

"Yeah, we're best friends and all but that just might be a bit _too_ much information", I joked back.

He chuckled for a bit. His laugh was beautiful but I couldn't help compare it to the velvety texture of Edward's voice. I started to feel a bit queasy, so instead, tried to focus on the conversation with Caden.

"So you ever been clubbing before?" he asked.

"Uhm, nope. Not really my scene. Have you?" I smiled.

"Really? And you're going with us today? Yeah, once or twice with my ex".

_His ex? Wonder what happened there..._

"Well, Alice is an unstoppable force of nature".

He laughed again. "I've known her for a few hours and I already understand that's the case."

I smiled to myself. Maybe having the guys along with us wasn't such a bad idea after all. We had a lot of fun driving to the club, telling each other our favourite bands, realising we both adored Lady Gaga, Muse and Nickelback, talking about our schooling, our families and I learned about his crazy stalker ex, Liza.

"You my friend, have been through some MAJOR shit." I sympathized as we pulled up into the club lot.

"You can't necessarily say you've had it easy either" he challenged. "I heard when Jazz said you were running away from something."

I stiffened. "You're right, and it hasn't been easy."

"You can trust me" he assured and in that moment, I felt as though I could. I felt like I just needed to talk to someone about my problems...someone who wasn't always Alice. I had just opened my mouth to spill when a tap on the glass interrupted me. it was Alice and Jasper, beaming at the both of us.

"You guys coming inside? Or you already cosy in there?" Jasper, laughed.

Both of us looked embarrassed as we got out of the car.

"Just waiting for you two to finish making out" Caden hinted, winking at me.

It was their turn to look embarrassed and I laughed. "let's just get this over with alright?"

"Agreed" Caden said, taking my arm as we walked right past the bouncer into one of the most alive joints I had ever seen. Everywhere lights pulsed and music beat rhythmically in time with the mass of swaying bodies in the center of the room. Around the room were scattered booths, one that I saw had been reserved for our own group. I shot Alice a suspicious look but only got a smile in return. "You'll enjoy this, trust me" she whispered before settling down at our table with Jasper.

The music was absolutely hypnotic and so even I wasn't able to sit still for too long. Jasper and Alice had long left Caden and I alone, and were currently grinding up on the dance floor. I'd luckily worked up enough courage to tell Caden about what had happened with me and surprisingly, he sat, listened and nodded the entire time.

"What an ass" he said after I had finished my story.

"Not really" I defended. "I just struck too late" I smiled sadly.

We sat there for a few minutes in awkward silence before suddenly Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback began to play.

"This is one of my favourite songs!" Caden smiled. "Common, you GOTTA come dance with me". Smiling, I took his hand as he lead me onto the floor. He grabbed onto my waist and I leaned against his breath and let out a sigh of relief.

This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we´re meeting  
will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I`ll be holdin' my own breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with

`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right

I started to feel a bit uncomfortable as we continued to dance. His arms just felt a bit to protective as we swayed to the music, when all I really wanted was Edward. Sure, Caden was an amazing guy but I just couldn't open up to anyone but Edward.

It´s just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I´ll be holdin`my own breath

I closed my eyes and focused on breathing deeply as I began to remember that graduation dance. It had all felt so right but the night had only ended in tears.

Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There´s gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

You can´t give up!  
Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough  
You never know but when it shows up  
Make sure you´re holdin` on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh.

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there.

As the song finally ended, I tried to move away from Caden but I felt his arms grip my waist tighter. I looked up, only to see that he was staring at me, with the resolve in his eyes, that all guys get before they are about to kiss someone.

_Oh crap._

**Hey guys! So how was that? Looooonnnnggg chapter, no? Sorry if this one was a tad boring but for sure the next two chapters will have lots of intimacy and Edward vs. Caden-ness lol! So always, drop me a review and I'd like to see at least 15 more reviews before I post another chapter as this took me 5 days to write! **

**Tell me what you'd like to see happen next or who you want Bella to end up with :) bye!**

**15-thats our review goal...virtual cookies for all who do XD **

**Ouu also follow me on: .com/chellayb**


	11. Chapter 10

**So guys, this is Chelsea here with a HUGE apology but also a little Christmas present for all my loyal readers! SO I know it has been MONTHS since I've updated but I really love this story and was even more motivated to pick up on this after re-reading all the wonderful comments I've gotten from all of you. Thank you for your constant support to this story and I will be sure to keep up with writing and update at least 3 more chapters before the week is out :)**

**So as always, please comment and tell me what you think of my writing (sorry I'm a bit rusty) and I'm always open to any type of feedback. Merry Christmas everyone and here's hoping everyone the best for 2011! :D**

**So sit back, relax and enjoy :)**

**Previously:**

**As the song finally ended, I tried to move away from Caden but I felt his arms grip my waist tighter. I looked up, only to see that he was staring at me, with the resolve in his eyes, that all guys get before they are about to kiss someone.**

_**Oh crap.**_

Chapter 10:

BPOV:

My eyes widened and I began to panic as Caden began to bring his lips closer to mine.

_Crap, crap, crap! He wants to kiss me already? But I'm not ready...i don't love him!_ My mind screamed. _But he's so nice!_ The other side of my mind argued with me, _and he's obviously interested in you. Unlike Edward ever was, or will be!_

I shuddered at even the thought of his name-miles away from one another he still has an effect on me. He could love Tanya with all his heart and yet, I didn't give a damn. He would always and forever be the one I was truly in love with. But my mind was right-Caden seemed to truly care about me; it was evident that he wouldn't let others hurt me, and was probably the ideal guy for a lot of girls out there. I was still torn as his lips neared my own. _Bella, just one kiss, _my mind whispered to me, _think of what he could do for you...you deserve a little indulgence._ I couldn't help but agree with my subconscious.

Edward had proven that he was happy with Tanya and would never change his mind-that in itself was evident. I may never be able to get over him but it didn't mean that I had to stop living my own life. And with that thought, I closed my own eyes and softly pressed my lips back against Caden's. I gasped as I felt how soft his lips felt against mine, how secure his grip on my waist was and how when he said my name, his warm breath made my lips feel as though they were on fire. He pulled me tighter towards his chest and I didn't protest. I _needed_ this; this feeling of being wanted and needed was exactly what I needed to take my mind off of you-know-who.

My eyelids fluttered as Caden removed his lips from mine, only to kiss a hot trail of sloppy kisses down my neck, and then back up again. He gripped onto the small of my back even tighter but somehow it was just not tight enough for me. "Closer", I breathed into his mouth as he kissed me again, this time more fiercely.

"Let's go?" Caden huskily whispered into my ear and I nodded slowly-if this was the only way to finally free my mind of Edward, so be it.

He silently took my hand and led me out into the parking lot. Honestly, if you were to ask me how we got into his car and back at our house, I could never tell you, as it all seemed a blur to me, not because I was caught up in the lust of the moment, but because my head was still battling internally, trying to reason with me.

_This is WRONG Bella...giving yourself to Caden just to avenge your lost love with Cullen? In what world does that make sense? _One side of my mind argued while the other side completely agreed with me; _Good on you Bella-you need Caden just as he needs you. This will be good for the both of you._ I wanted to scream out loud, cover my ears with my hands, anything but every time I opened my mouth, my throat seemed to dry up and prevented me from speaking at all.

In what seemed like seconds, we were inside the house and Caden had me slightly pinned up against the inside of the door, as his arms once again wrapped around my waist. I kissed him back in earnest but I couldn't help but feel wrong in doing so. The truth was, I LOVED Edward...I couldn't do this to him...not this soon-I was just being desperate, I reasoned as Caden made to kiss the hollow of my neck.

My mind screamed in protest as I decided what I'd have to do, as I looked up into Caden's now slightly shut eyes as he made his way back up to my lips.

"Caden?" my voice came out in a whispered squeak. Slowly, he opened his eyes and lowered his face so that his eyes were directly opposite mine. In them, I could see concern for me I was guessing and perhaps a little bit of...hurt? I felt a wave of regret wash over me-did he already know what I was about to say?

"Bella?" he prompted, carefully grabbing my chin within his index finger and thumb, "talk to me love".

_Sooo not helping_, I mentally cursed myself for still letting Edward hold such an effect over me. I tried to focus anywhere but his piercing blue eyes as I breathed deeply and began to speak.

"Caden you're an amazing person and I'm flattered that you trust me enough to talk about your ex, let alone let me get this close to you"-I motioned to the minimal distance between our bodies- "but I just can't do this now, or not for awhile actually" I whispered, looking away as I could feel a blush spreading across my cheeks.

"But, we..just now..?" Caden half-asked, sounding strangled. I couldn't look into his eyes as I further rejected him.

"It was a mistake, and I'm so sorry" I said simply and whimpered as I felt Caden remove his hands from around my waist and take a step back. I looked at him quick enough to see him run a shaky hand through his hand.

"Whoever he was, he was damned special, wasn't he Bella?" he asked bluntly, causing me to stiffen in surprise. However, I nodded sullenly.

"Well then" he said, sounding crestfallen, "best of luck with that, but if you ever change your mind, I'm here" he promised, before turning around and walking out of the door, leaving me to only my thoughts.

I blinked slowly as I registered what had just happened and how badly I had really hurt Caden. I sunk to my knees, trying to repress a sob, but finding I couldn't. It seemed as though all I could do was make messes out of my and other's lives. I was no good for anyone and stupid for thinking that putting a distance between me and my love would make my life any easier.

_Stupid Edward Cullen_ I choked, as I put my hands over my eyes, trying to just loose myself in my thoughts.

I barely noticed as not five minutes later, the front door slowly re-opened. I heard someone gasp, probably at seeing me crumpled on the floor, but didn't care enough to look up. I felt a warm presence as whoever it was, sat beside me and didn't look up until they grabbed my chin in their hands, pulling up my face to be level with them. I gasped in both shock and horror as I found myself staring into the emerald green eyes that I had practically worshipped all my life.

"Speak of the devil..." I muttered under my breath, and hearing me, Edward Cullen chuckled.

**So, for a story that hasn't been touched in quite some time, what do you all think? :) I know it's not a very long chapter but I was just trying to get a feel of all my characters once more so sorry if this chapter was kind of slow. For all you lovers of drama, don't worry** **as this story definitely has a few more chapters in her ;) **

**Anyhow, as always, please please PLEASE leave me a comment and tell me what you think of my writing! I'm also writing for 2 new sites, so I'll post the links on my profile asap. Thanks and happy holidays :)**

**Let's try for 5 reviews, shall we? Cheers!**

**-Chelsea **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey all! I know I know...I'm a bad person.**

**Leaving you all here with a clifhanger, and refusing to update in months. I'm sorry but I promise to get back on track, and finish this story up! So let's get on with it shall we? This is going to be a catch up chapter, so I'll post this, and then another chapter later today as well! Hugs and reviews are love :)**

**Previously:**

**I barely noticed as not five minutes later, the front door slowly re-opened. I heard someone gasp, probably at seeing me crumpled on the floor, but didn't care enough to look up. I felt a warm presence as whoever it was, sat beside me and didn't look up until they grabbed my chin in their hands, pulling up my face to be level with them. I gasped in both shock and horror as I found myself staring into the emerald green eyes that I had practically worshipped all my life.**

**"Speak of the devil..." I muttered under my breath, and hearing me, Edward Cullen chuckled.**

Chapter 11:

EPOV:

**two days after Edward was searching up hotels*

With a few hours of searching, it wasn't hard to find a well-priced hotel. Apparently a lot of university students decided to travel down to Seattle earlier than scheduled, just to scope out the area. I was lucky enough, that I would be close enough to the university, that I wouldn't have to drive Bella's wretched truck all over the place.

At that exact moment, the engine of her car began to sputter, as if in complaint at my bitterness towards it. _Please PLEASE don't fail me now_, I silently asked, stroking the wheel as I drove. The truth was, aside from my suspicious change to the University of Seattle, the only excuse I had for trailing behind my sister and my best friend, was that I was being the kind soul in returning Bella's truck to her. I refused to have driven all these hours, in a shit truck, just to have it give up on me now.

The truck sputtered again.

I held my breath, closing my eyes, waiting for it to die out on me. Instantly, my mind went to Bella, her beautiful face, distorted and beautiful brown eyes clouded over as I lied to her about being in love with Tanya. I had lied, and I needed to redeem myself. I was done making myself seem high and mighty, just so that she would get jealous and walk into my arms.

I had to tell her the truth.

A few hours later, my wallet was noticeably lighter from all the gas Bella's monster-of-a-truck took, but happily whistled to myself as I rounded the next bend, coming face to face with the "Welcome to Seattle" sign. _Ah, welcome indeed._ I know that before taking off, I wanted to get settled at the hotel and school first, but I couldn't help but yearn to see Bella. Luckily, I'd already sneaked in Alice's room and found the address of the girls' flat, so I could easily manoeuvre my way there. Suddenly though, my palms began to feel sweaty and my breaths became shallower. _What the hell was I supposed to do if I ran into Bella at the house?_

I doubted that she would respond positively to my presence at all, even more if I pranced up to her door, saying "_hey Bells, so a few nights ago I lied. I really hate the bitch Tanya, and am desperately in love with you. Any thoughts?"_

I groaned at my stupidity for even going as far as to think that. I had to be practical, I thought to myself as I continued to drive, having lost track of where I was actually going. It was a few minutes before I found myself driving into a quiet neighbourhood, and became even more baffled, as I pulled up in front of a flat. _Well, fuck practicality_. It was the girls' flat.

Ok, from this point on, I could do two things; either run up, ring the doorbell and grovel on my knees for Bella to love me back, or simply drive off. And believe me when I say that neither option was very appealing at the moment. I wanted nothing more than to just see Bella again, even if it were for a moment, and so mustering up all the courage I had left, I got out of my car and went up to ring the doorbell.

_Common Cullen ,man the fuck up_, I told myself, as my hand finally hit the buzzer.

Silence...

_Just my luck_. I drive miles from home and the one girl I drove here for, wasn't even here. It finally dawned on me how late it really was outside. Maybe the girls were out? And it is at this point in time where it gets worse. See, NORMAL people would usually just get back into their car, drive off and visit again soon. Me? _No such luck_. Begrudgingly, I went back to sit in my car and waited, hoping that the girls would come back soon.

A few hours of sitting in my car like the creep I was, began to finally pay off as a few hours later into the night, I saw a car pull up into the driveway belonging to the flat I was staking out. _And fuck me now_, out of the car, Bella and some other guy got out, and hand-in-hand, walked up to the front door. I snarled, not recognizing having ever made the sound before, as I saw _his_ hand reach up to touch Bella's waist. My hands gripped the steering wheel tighter as I saw the two go into the flat and close the door behind them.

_What. The. Fuck?_

I was just getting out of my car, when the door to the house opened, and the guy who had walked Bella inside, quickly ran up to his car and drove off.

_Something was wrong._

_He had hurt her._

_Bella was inside there._

Acting on my instincts, I flew out of my car and up to the front door, before tentatively opening the door. If there was a dead body in here, I had a full description of the fucker, too bad I didn't get his licence plate.

What I saw inside the house absolutely broke my heart.

No, Bella wasn't dead or anything, but rather, sat by herself in a corner of the hallway, hugging herself as tears streamed down her beautiful face. She looked so broken in that moment, I don't think she'd registered that I was there.

"Bella?" I called out softly, hoping she'd heard me.

No, she sat there, still sniffling in the far corner.

Slowly I walked over to her, and got down onto my knees. Cradling her chin in my hand as though she was made of glass, I lifted her chin so that her eyes were level with my own. I felt relieved as she finally became responsive, eyes widening and lips parted, although no sound came out.

"Speak of the devil", she finally murmured and I couldn't help but chuckle.

**Ok, so now that we're all caught up on Edward and Bella with the story, the real fun begins ;) Look out for another chapter from me later today. Reviews are amazing as always OH and did I tell you? **

**I publishing a novel!**

**It hits shelves in 2 weeks. Interested? Message me for details!**

OR

/#!/ChellayB


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So like I promised, this is my second GLWYA update for the day. I just want to get this story back in motion, and apologize for being such a bad person. We're going to get feisty in this chapter though, so be warned! **

**I really love you all, and we're so so soooo close. Can I get those extra 5 reviews so we can hit 100? Maybe even aim for 105? Anyways, time for the story;**

**S.M owns all (I forgot to say that in the last chapter, but I own nothing but my imagination). **

**Previously:**

"**Bella?" I called out softly, hoping she'd heard me. **

**No, she sat there, still sniffling in the far corner. **

**Slowly I walked over to her, and got down onto my knees. Cradling her chin in my hand as though she was made of glass, I lifted her chin so that her eyes were level with my own. I felt relieved as she finally became responsive, eyes widening and lips parted, although no sound came out.**

"**Speak of the devil", she finally murmured and I couldn't help but chuckle. **

Chapter 12:

BPOV:

_Oh shit. There was no way in hell...how did he...oh my god he was here..._

My mind absolutely refused to compute what was going on. Logically I knew that I was looking into the emerald green eyes that could only belong to Edward Cullen, but my mind just refused to believe it.

_You were JUST with Caden!_ One side of my mind argued, trying to piece the situation together. _How the hell could he have gotten here so fast?_

I could almost feel the gears in my head begin to turn, but suddenly, it didn't matter to me anymore. I didn't care that I was supposed to be running away from this man. I didn't care that he had followed me, probably sneaking away to do so. And I definitely didn't care that back in Forks, he had the love of his life-Tanya-waiting for him to return. All that mattered was that however he managed it, Edward Cullen was here with me, and I was in his arms.

And with that thought in mind, I kissed him, crashing my lips against his own, trying to beg with my lips, for any kind of response. Already my hands has unknowingly weaved themselves into Edward's hair, holding on for dear life and daring him to back away. I didn't know what kind of high I was on when I placed my lips against his, but it sure wasn't going to end anytime soon. I was vulnerable, weak and heartbroken. The last thing I needed to have happen was Edward realising, was that he didn't want me. Not tonight at least.

_What are you doing!_ The logical part of my brain screamed at me. _STOP! STOP! STOP!_ _This is only going to hurt you later on in the morning!_

_ NO!_ The other part of my brain roared. _For the first time in your life, you've balled up the courage to kiss Edward Cullen AND he's kissing you back!_

The voices in my head suddenly silenced, and I was thrust back into reality.

Whereas I thought that I was holding onto Edward for dear life, his hands had somehow moved to the small of my back, holding me just as tightly. And pinch me if I was dreaming, but the boy was kissing me back. Any and all rational thoughts of Caden or my feelings suddenly dissolved as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, causing me to shiver involuntarily. I knew we needed to talk about him being here, but I was no way in hell, going to stop this now.

My conscious flagged slightly as Edward picked me up into his arms, carrying me upstairs, but it shut my thoughts out, just happy to be in Edward's arms. If this was all I was going to ever get out of him before he returned to Tanya, I would definitely take it.

I felt drunk as Edward opened the door to my room, placing me softly on the bed before running kisses across my neck. I hummed in pleasure as he slowly unbuttoned my blouse, nipping at my skin as he did so. It didn't take long for both of us to shed every last bit of clothes, until he finally hovered over top of me. I faintly remember him asking me if I was sure, but I shut him up with a kiss. We were both clearly drunk-intoxicated with the other's presence, as Edward Cullen took me to a place only he could. Hours laters, neither of us had come down from our high and I continued to marvel in everything that was Edward as he continued to kiss me everywhere. His scent stained my sheets and my pillow, and when I finally cuddled into his chest, later that night, I fell asleep with the taste of him on my tongue and his scent in my hair.

It was a dream I wished to never wake up from.

The Next Morning

That night as I drifted, I didn't have it in me to dream, only seeing hazy pictures of undistinguishable shapes and colours. As I began to drift into consciousness I was slightly aware of a slight pain spreading through my limbs, but it was a welcome, numbing pain nonetheless. Lazily, I began to open my eyelids, only to squint as I found myself looking into the morning sunlight that streaked across my bedroom. Carelessly, I stretched out my arms, wincing at the slight unfamiliar pain, trying to recall a bit of the dream I was sure that I had had. _it had been such a good dream to_. In my mind, images of Edward kissing me, carrying me to my room and making love to me. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered how real and how right his lips felt plastered against mine, when all of a sudden mid-stretch, my arm his something. _That wasn't right. _

Afraid of what I had touched in my own bed, I moved my arms tentatively and turned my head to see what was taking up all that space, when I suddenly froze. Right in my bed, beside me and half naked, was no one else but Edward Cullen.

_It wasn't a dream._

The thought hit me with enough force to gasp out loud, instantly covering my mouth when Edward began to stir at my outburst.

_Oh my god. Edward was in my bed._

_ Edward was half-naked_, or at least I thought. Curiously, I lifted the duvet, only to turn a bright shade of pink, before looking away. _Scratch that, Edward was fully naked._

Suddenly all the images from the night before didn't feel so dream like. It was all so real. I could feel the way in which his hands had caressed my sides, the way his lips pushed against mine. It was all real.

And suddenly, I was crying.

I had to stick my fist in my mouth to stifle my sobs, so as not to wake Edward. _I needed to get out of here._

I jumped out of bed, running around to throw on my clothes that had been scattered around the room. There was no time to pack-he'd wake up, and that was the last thing I needed. If anything, I could just call Alice and tell her to drop off my clothes to...wherever I was going. I shook out my head, trying to clear it. _I was a horrible horrible person. I'd gotten caught up in my desire for Edward and in the moment, I let him get to me. He didn't even love me!_

I froze, needing to take a few breaths to let that soak in. My brain was right; he didn't love me. My knees felt weak as I sunk to the floor, on the verge of blacking out. _I needed to get out of there._

Grabbing an overnight bag that thankfully I hadn't unpacked, I ran out of the room and jumped into my truck-god bless Edward for bringing it-and took off.

As I drove off the university campus, I felt sick with all the running that I was doing. It wasn't fair that Edward had this effect over me, but for the time that he did, I wasn't going to let the chump near me.

**Naughty, naughty! Didn't want to bring lemons into this story, but if you've read my latest and greatest "lust lidded deception", you're guaranteed to get your lemony fix there, you little pervs ;D **

**Can anyone guess what's going to happen from here on out? ;) Can't wait to finish this story up, but no other chapter goes up till I hit 100-we can do it! Only 5 more! **

**Love you all, and stay updated for the release of my novel in 2 weeks! **

_ Xoxo -Chels_


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! So I know I didn't get the 100 reviews that I initially wanted, but I'm in the process of making up for being such a bad person, all this time for not updating. So I'm hoping you'll take my last announcement last update, as well as this chapter, as my humblest of apologies. I've decided that this story is turning into something new from what I originally planned...but I like it ;)**

**Anyways, on with the drama filled lives of our dynamic duo.**

**S.M owns all characters. I just get to manipulate their minds a little.**

**Previously:**

**As I drove off to the university campus, I felt sick with all the running that I was doing. It wasn't fair that Edward had this effect over me, but for the time that he did, I wasn't going to let the chump near me. **

Chapter 13:

BPOV:

With each metre that I put between me and that room, I was beginning to calm down, well at least enough to hear those damned voices in the head. You know which ones I'm talking about-the angel that sits on one shoulder telling you that you're not a bad person, whilst the devil on the other one tries to convince you otherwise. Right now, both sides were in agreement that I was an idiot.

_Why on Earth would you do that Bella!_ The good part of my mind screamed at me, trying to be rational. I cringed as I realised that I didn't exactly have an answer. I pulled the car over at the side of the road, and lay my head on my steering wheel, just trying to sort everything out.

_I had the most rotten luck_. First, I find out that not only is Edward is in love with the most bitchy bimbo-whose shadow I have always lived in- to ever walk the planet, but that he is practically moving in with her at the University they'll be attending together. So then of course I cowardly run away, only to have Edward show up again and that's not even the icing on the cake. When I finally meet a nice guy, I realise that I just can't get over my stupid infatuation with Edward and then he shows up. My life was already bad enough without the whole having sex with Edward thing.

_Oh but you'd be lying if you said you didn't enjoy it..._the dirty minded portion of my brain whispered and I couldn't help but flashback to last night. Edward was-for a lack of a better word-_perfect_. Every touch, every kiss was absolutely sinful. At the time, I hadn't wanted any of it to end and couldn't stop thinking about it. Now, I wished that I could push every memory from my mind.

_I had slept with Edward Cullen...no I had slept with my __**best friend**__._

The tears finally flowed freely when the thought finally crossed my mind. When I had run away from Edward inexplicably the first time, at least we could have been long-distance friends in time. I knew I'd never stop loving him, but I would definitely be able to talk to him now and again. Now because of my stupidity last night, we wouldn't be able to talk as old friends. Everything would be different now, we'd never get over this, was what I thought as I slowly began to hyperventilate.

_It's not like Edward tried to stop you though..._that little devil on my left shoulder barked, angry at my moping. As far as he was concerned, I should just tear my heart out, and go back to Edward for seconds.

"NO!" I screeched, covering my ears with both hands, willing for the babbling in my head to just shut up. Eventually, all noises stopped, and I finally exhaled in relief. The last thing I needed right now was to listen to those odd voices in my head.

I need coffee.

Shakily, I turned the truck back on, and drove around town a bit, until I finally got to the university campus. With a few words with admin and a made up sob-story, I was able to get the keys to my dorm early, and smiled as I crashed onto what would become me future bed. After having such a long night and waking up early, I began to feel my phone vibrate beneath me. Rolling my eyes and knowing I wouldn't be able to avoid you forever, I opened my phone to find a text message from Alice.

"_Bella just got home from a hotel with Jasper. Was going to ask about Caden but why is Edward in your room?"_

My breathing hiked as I read his name, hoping that he would keep his pretty little mouth shut until be both figured out what the hell had happened. Now, I could either ignore Alice, or tell her everything. Being the good friend but against my better judgement, I answered her.

"_Hope you had fun Ali ;) and...long story. Let's just say I got my keys to the dorm early on campus. Call me later, I need my stuff."_

Her reply was almost immediate.

"_What happened?"_

That text, I decided to ignore, by carefully chucking my phone under my pillow. I wasn't ready to answer that question until I knew myself. Of course I _knew_ what had happened, I just needed to figure out why. _You just rejected Caden because of Edward and then he shows up on your doorstep? Do you really need any further explination?_ My mind battled with me.

_You're in love with him Bella._

And as much as it pained me now, I just couldn't deny it.

I couldn't wait for him to just leave and get back to his skank because right now, Edward was ruining my life.

I was about to hop into the shower when all of a sudden I heard that all too familiar gaga-ringtone...the one _he_ had jokingly programmed into my phone and I had kept for years. Taking a deep breath, I tossed the pillow aside to read my caller ID. And sure as day, Edward Cullen's name lit up my screen, causing me to immediately look away. I couldn't deal with it right now and so ignoring my phone, I went to take a shower.

It seems as though my body had been craving the hot water more than I had known. I sighed contentedly as the hot water scalded my back as it hit the bare skin. I relished in the steam, and cranked up the heat so that I could just relax. By the time I was done and walking out of the washroom like a shrivelled prune, my skin was sensitive from all the steam-I loved it.

As I dressed, I couldn't think about how being with Edward had felt the same way... especially when he was inside...

I stopped dead in my tracks, barely holding onto my towel.

I closed my eyes, trying to remember last night as best as I could, slightly panicking. The waterworks started all over again as I remembered everything from that fateful kiss, until afterwards when we both fell asleep in one another's arms. Not once in that memory did I ever remember Edward pulling out a condom.

_Oh shit. _

My legs felt weak and I lost all balance as the room began to spin. I covered my face with one of my hands as I willed myself to remember Edward pulling one out. Anything. It never happened.

_I had unprotected sex. With Edward. _

I wanted to scream.

_No no no no no, this wasn't happening...oh god, what if...shitshitshit._

My mind refused to make sense of the situation and right before I could _really _lose it, the doorknob to the dorm turned and none other than Alice walked into the dorm with-bless her- my bags in hand. Her face quickly went from looking concerned to horror stricken as she looked at me, wrapped in a towel and cowering on the floor. No doubt that any remnants of makeup that hadn't washed off in the shower, was now streaked across my face. I was a mess.

Dropping my bags, I was suddenly in Alice's arms, sobbing into her shoulder as she tried to shush me.

"Oh Bella, Bella..what happened to you...it'll be ok"

_If only she knew..._

"Was it Caden? Hunny, if he did anything..." the little pixie began to look murderous.

"God no, Alice. It's just..."

She nodded, waiting for me to continue, causing me to cringe.

"I-I-I might potentially be...kind of pregnant."

**I know you all hate cliffies but I had to leave it here. Exciting news though...**

**MY NOVEL HAS FINALLY HIT SHELVES! **

**Interested? Please take a look into it, it's a story you won't want to miss. My baby had it's international release YESTERDAY and is now ready to go on sale. You can purchase it on:**

.?BookId=SKU-000469775

**or go to and type in the keywords "If Only"**

**my name is Chelsea Bodoe folks, and I'm hoping to go places with this. Thanks for all your support!**

**PS: I've also started a blog for my novel and any other online writing I do. If interested, check me out at **.com/

**PPS: reviews are love ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey all, Chelsea here! So I am super super excited to announce that we're almost at 100 reviews! (Actually we're just 1 review away, and so my 100****th**** reviewer will get a special shout out in the next chapter!)*Does a little happy dance, handing everyone a celebratory cookie*. I do what I do on here, just for all of you, and so it's always so nice to get a review from ya'll telling me how much you love my work! Keep it up. Can I be bold and ask that this chapter brings us up to 110? Let's go people!**

**Watch out guys, for the switching in POVs!**

**S.M owns all, I wished I owned Emmet...Kellan Lutz would suffice fine though... ;)**

**Previously:**

"**God no, Alice. It's just..."**

**She nodded, waiting for me to continue, causing me to cringe.**

"**I-I-I might potentially be...kind of pregnant."**

Chapter 14:

EPOV:

_As I dreamed that night, I couldn't help but relish in dreams that put every man's fantasies to shame. With me in my dream, was a beautiful brunette who was currently doing the most sinful of things, eliciting moans from my dream-self. She was so beautiful as her back arched, but I was slightly ticked that her face was nothing but a blur. She seemed so familiar though..._

I felt a shift on the mattress beside me, and lazily I began to drift back into a semi-conscious state, and frowned slightly. _Was a somehow drunk?_ I didn't recall going out or bringing any girl home with me that night. I tensed up as I heard whoever the girl beside me was, begin to cry, making a mental note to even out my breathing. If she was going to regret anything we did last night –not that I remember really-I knew for a fact that it would be better if I at least pretended to be asleep. I heaved a sigh of relief as the mystery girl ran into the bathroom for a bit, the sounds of her shower causing me to fall back asleep.

This time my dream was different.

The same brunette haunted my sleep but this time, she was _everywhere_. She tasted sinfully as she placed her lips on my own, my hands a perfect fit into hers. She kissed down my neck and I couldn't help but moan her name.

"_Bella..."_

I sat up abruptly in bed, now fully awake.

_Bella?_ _My Bella? The Bella who I had driven hours to come and see?_

The memories of what had happened the night before suddenly hit me like a freight train, and I knew exactly who the mystery girl this morning had been. Stumbling over the bed sheets I was still tangled in, I ran over to the bathroom, only to groan in defeat when I found it empty. Still naked, I ran to the front door, eyes widening as I realised that the truck was gone.

_She_ was gone.

_Shit shit shit shit shit.._ I thought as I ran back into her room to grab my cellphone. I knew I'd have to eventually tell Bella how I felt, but this wasn't exactly how I had planned for it to happen...

BPOV:

Alice looked at me as though I had suddenly sprouted a second head. After spilling my not-so-little revelation, she had yet to move and inch. Come to think of it, it didn't even look like she was breathing, and I was starting to get seriously worried.

"Alice?" I whispered tentatively, mentally begging to get some kind of response out of her.

_Nada._

Gently, I finally put both my hands on either of her shoulders, and shook her gently. Seemed to do the trick as she finally blinked a few times before completely erupting.

"ÝOU'RE WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" she screeched loudly at me, causing me to cover my ears.

"I think I liked you better when you were playing statue Alice I-"

"Bella how can you joke about this? How did you end up pregnant!" my little joke seemed to have only fuelled her anger.

"Alice!" I screamed, finally getting her to shut up and listen. "I didn't say that I _was_ pregnant. I said that I _might_ be pregnant. There's a big difference!"

"Who are you trying to convince Bella?", Alice suddenly seethed, causing me to cringe. Honestly, I didn't know how I was managing to stay so calm with her. I should be bawling my eyes out, cursing my stupidity. I wasn't ready for motherhood yet...look at Renee! 18 and pregnant didn't do the woman wonders, let me tell you that. I guess that there was just some twisted part of me, buried deep deep down, that hoped for me to have Edward's baby, because I internally knew that with a kid, he would instantly ditch Tanya for our kid. Call me sick, but hey, at least I was willing to admit it.

Alice suddenly must have seen the change in my reserve, from calm to the verge of panic, because she herself began to calm down as well. "Bella? I'm sorry, I really am hunny, but I just don't understand how this could have happened! I mean you said nothing happened overnight with Caden, but then all of a sudden this morning I find that you're gone and Edward is asleep in your room..." she suddenly trailed off into a silence awkward enough for the two of us.

"Oh", she finally said, looking directly at my stomach. "Oh".

I cringed as she continued to stare. "Alice you know how I feel about Edward and-"

"Bella! It doesn't mean you have the permission to just jump his bones! Look at what you've probably done! I can't believe-"

"It was a moment of weakness Alice!" I finally sobbed, letting it all out. "Earlier that evening I had come home with Caden, with the intention of forgetting about Edward but I _**couldn't**_! I had to turn him away because I couldn't stop hoping that Edward would change his mind! And then five minutes later who else but Edward Cullen shows up on my doorstep!" I continued to sob into my hands.

"I-I didn't know what I was doing but now, there is no way in hell that I'm going back to that flat".

"Bella-" Alice tried to interrupt, but I wouldn't let her.

"No Alice. I have the keys to the dorm, and everything should be settled soon enough. I refuse to go back until Edward leaves."

Alice looked torn. "Sweetie, Edward isn't leaving".

I nearly choked, "WHAT?"

"He switched universities a few days ago. He'll be attending university with us."

_No. Freaking. Way._ _And here I thought my day couldn't get any worse._

Alice rubbed my shoulder reassuringly. "It's probably better this way Bella. Besides, what if you _are_ pregnant?"

"I'll deal with that bridge when we get to it", I stated numbly, jumping along with Alice as my phone suddenly began to ring.

Caller ID: Edward Cullen.

EPOV:

I groaned in frustration, throwing my phone on my bed in distaste. Bella wouldn't pick up her cell.

_Why would she, you idiot! Or do you not remember anything that happened last night?_ A small voice inside my head asked, causing me to cringe.

What it didn't know though, was that, that was the reason I _needed_ Bella to pick up. I needed to hear the sound of her voice last night, and just make sure that she was okay. Knowing her, she was probably in the process of tearing herself up over all this. I needed to know that it wasn't her fault, but my stupid lack of reserve that took her and ravished her. I needed to tell her that she ought to have deserved better than that, but most of all, I needed to tell her why I did it...and that I loved her. I was suddenly interrupted by the door to Bella's room opening. Things were beginning to look up and a stupid smile plastered itself on my face, only to fall when I saw it was Alice. Good thing I'd had the sense to throw some pants back on.

"Bella I'm so sorry about last night. It's just Jasper and I-" she cut off mid-sentence when she finally realised I was here, rather than her best friend.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She demanded, whipping out her phone. _Probably to text Bella, no doubt._

"Nice to see you too" I murmured under my breath, heaving myself off the bed and walking towards the washroom. I wasn't yet in the mood to deal with other human beings, let alone my nosey sister. When I finally closed the door behind me, I stared at the shower unsure of what to do next. I hadn't really intended on using the washroom, but didn't want to talk to Alice. Sitting on the edge of the tub, I was about to try to call Bella again when I heard Alice on the other side of the door.

"Edward, we need to talk later about you're littler appearance but I'm going to go get Bella!"

_She knew where Bella was._

I hadn't even realised I had gotten up until I was once again back in Bella's room, standing in front of Alice and baracading her way as she struggled to hold a few bulky bags.

_What the..._

"Alice, where is she? Let me come with you? Whose bags are those?"

Alice's icy reponse only charged me further. "They're Bella's bags and for some reason she needs them along with ME to go find her. That means you can't come. I have a feeling something happened to her last night...she did leave with Caden after all" she fumed.

"Anyways, don't try to call till I've got this mess figured out", she said, finally pushing past me to get to her car. I watched in silence, mind racing as Alice drove off to my Bella.

_Caden? Who the fuck is Caden? Why was she with him. Where was she?_

Questions threatened to overcome me to the point where I was tempted to follow Alice, but I stopped myself, waiting for further instructions from her.

About a half hour later I got a text from my sister, saying she'd found Bella and was going to check on her. It was then I could wait no longer, and a few minutes later, finally found myself dialling her number.

_One ring..._

_Two rings..._

**So I'm going to be a little bit evil and stop there ;) I know I know, you all hate me, BUT for once this chapter was pretty lengthy.**

**So, show of hands-in the form of reviews-who wants Bella to be pregnant? Who wants this to be a big mistake? Caden vs. Edward? So many questions here people and I wanna hear what you all think! **

**I leave you with this challenge. ****110 reviews brings you another chapter**** and remember, my 100****th**** reviewer gets a shout-out next chapter!**

**Don't forget that my novel has also hit shelves! Contact me or see my profile for further details and facebook me/follow on twitter? (ChellayB)**

**Thanks guys and have a great week!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! So although we didn't exactly hit 110 reviews, I wanted to get back into the habit of updating once every week, so that I don't feel the urge to just drop this story again. Don't want a repeat of how mad you all were when I decided to put this one on hold. NEVER AGAIN! So lets get on with it.**

**PS: There's a poll on my profile page pertaining to this story-whether or not you want Bella to end up pregnant, and let Edward play baby-daddy. (which I think is pretty hot in itself)**

**PPS: shout out to**xxSuzCullenxx **for being my 100****th**** reviewer! **

**S.M owns the characters, I'm just the twisted soul that plays with their minds.**

**Previously:**

**About a half hour later I got a text from my sister, saying she'd found Bella and was going to check on her. It was then I could wait no longer, and a few minutes later, finally found myself dialling her number.**

_**One ring...**_

_**Two rings...**_

Chapter 15:

BPOV:

Alice looked torn. "Sweetie, Edward isn't leaving".

I nearly choked, "WHAT?"

"He switched universities a few days ago. He'll be attending university with us."

_No. Freaking. Way._ _And here I thought my day couldn't get any worse._

Alice rubbed my shoulder reassuringly. "It's probably better this way Bella. Besides, what if you _are_ pregnant?"

"I'll deal with that bridge when we get to it", I stated numbly, jumping along with Alice as my phone suddenly began to ring.

Caller ID: Edward Cullen.

We both stared at the phone as the screen rang once...twice...and then at last once more before the screen darkened again. During that entire time, neither Alice nor I dared move, let alone _touch_ the phone, but rather stared at it as though it could kill if we let it out of our sight. I was all for chucking it out of the window and changing my number, but knew Alice didn't have the same mindset as she sighed, finally looking at me.

"You know you can't avoid him forever right?" she asked, defeated.

I nodded, not able to trust myself at that point. I had stopped crying, and was making headway. No way was I about to open my mouth again, only to sob. I was better than that. So instead, I just let Alice prattle on.

"Because he probably wants to apologise for his behaviour"-I cringed, aat the word, cutting her off. I had never felt so in sync with another person before last night and as sick as it was, I enjoyed myself. To hear that Edward regretted what we had done, cut me deep.

"Anyways", Alice continued, looking at me wearily until I nodded her the go-ahead "if on the off chance you ARE pregnant, you can't do this all alone."

I finally found my voice. "Well I have you, Renee, Charlie-"

"-Two of those mentioned who would want Edward to man up and marry you as soon as they find out he's the father-"

"-No-on had to know Alice-"  
"WHAT?" she roared, interrupting me. "Bella, I will know, you will know and Edward will know and most importantly I know my brother. He would never leave you hanging with what technically would be _his_ child too! Even if you two manage to keep it a secret about what you too did, do you think I would? I'm your best friend Bella, but if it means giving that little baby everything they need for a good future, by God I'll do whatever it takes. You and Eddie would be together-what is so wrong with that in your head all of a sudden!"

"Because", I stared, cursing the tears I could feel begin to well in my eyes. "I just don't want Edward to feel obligated to me because of the fact that there's a kid here. He loves Tanya, not me."

"Sweetie, he changed schools. He can't love Tanya as much as he's said"

And suddenly, my darkened world cleared up a little bit. My mind flashed back to that party when Edward had told me he was in love with Tanya. He had told me that he loved her enough to go to the same university as her. They were going to live together. _Wait, then why the hell was he here right now?_

A tiny piece of me gleamed in hope. Hope that maybe Tanya wasn't as perfect as I'd always deemed her to be. Hope that maybe the two had broken up. Hope that Edward Cullen was actually in love with _me_. It was crazy to even think of, but even the thought brought a smile to my face.

All of a sudden, I really wanted this kid.

I looked down hoping to pick up the phone with my newly muddled courage, only to see that Alice had already beat me to it. She handed me the phone, number already dialled and phone already ringing.

One ring...

Two rings...

EPOV:

I groaned in defeat as I heard Bella's line a third time, thus ending any opportunity for her to pick up.

_Fuck. My. Life. _

I knew internally that I was probably THE last person she wanted to talk to, but god knew how badly I just needed to hear her voice. No, what I really needed was to hold her close, whisper to her just how much I loved her, and to make love to her again. Or even maybe just hold hands...

_Damn, are you ever whipped_ the little voice inside my head chastised. I shoved him to the back of my mind, truly hoping that I wasn't going insane.

I just needed to make sure she wasn't tearing herself up. I know Alice had gotten to her, but I was dying, not knowing what those two were discussing. In all honesty, I would have called my sister had I not known her as well as I did. Little pixie probably had her phone off, refusing to even think about what I might be going through.

My fingers refused to stay still as I thought, itching to grab onto my phone and call Bella again. But I wasn't an idiot. Bella had always been paranoid and has installed caller id ever since she'd gotten her phone-she would always know when I called.

I groaned in defeat as I flopped back down onto her bed. _ I would have to wait for her to call me_.

Knowing that my phone magically wasn't going to ring anytime soon, I closed my eyes, before attempting to get up again and pick up the rest of my clothing that was currently scattered around the room. If Bella was coming back, she might as well come back to a clean room, I thought to myself as I heaved myself off the bed.

Throwing off my shirt and tossing it in a nearby hamper, I threw on another one and had just begun to pick up my pants off the floor, when all of a sudden a little gold-coloured package fell out of its back pocket. Inquisitive as I am, I reached down to pick up the little unknown package, and stared for a few seconds until I finally realized what it was.

_Oh SHIT._

I began to panic, as I finally realised that the little package was a condom...an _unopened _one.

Tripping over my own feet, I ran to Bella's trash can, silently begging that there was already a used one in there. When I looked inside, I found one, and then ran to her bathroom. No luck there either.

_Shitshitshitshit_

I collapse onto the floor, unopened condom pack still in hand. I knew that truth but I didn't want to face it, not now. I only ever carried around one condom in my back pocket, one in my wallet and a few in my car, but only ever _**one**_ in my back pocket, and clearly, we hadn't used it.

_What had I done?_

The shrill ring of my cell finally brought me out of my reserve. Still in a hazy state, I didn't even bother to look at the caller ID before picking up. _I can't believe we didn't use a condom. OH SHIT she would be pregnan-_

_-"_EDWARD!"A voice yelled on the other end of the line.

And just like that my troubles seemed to double, yet I felt an odd calm wash over me at the sound of her voice. _Bella_.

"Bella?" my voice croaked, testing out the sound of her name.

"The one and only", she half-chuckled and if I hadn't known her so well, I wouldn't have noticed the slight strain in her voice.

"Bella I can't even begin-"

"-Edward, I-" we both seemed to cut one another off. After a quick breath, I insisted she start with what she had to say. I closed my eyes as she took a deep breath. _Please please PLEASE don't say you hate me_ I silently begged before she began to speak.

"So I take it you remember what...happened last night?" She chocked.

"Of course I do", I replied, my voice taking on a softer tone. I didn't want to admit my love over the phone but I wanted her to know that I wasn't mad.

Her words suddenly began to mush together as Bella rushed through an apology.

"Alright here's the thing Edward, I was so vulnerable last night before you came over and I just couldn't help myself when you suddenly showed up. I'm so sorry if you felt that I was throwing myself at you, and you just have to say the word. No awkwardness we'll forget this ever happened. I just need you to forgive me and-"

"Are your pregnant Bella?" I suddenly asked, smacking my forehead as I did so. _Out of all the fucking things you could have asked her..._

"What?" She asked, sounding startled. I sighed, knowing there was no way to worm myself out of this.

"I noticed the unopened condom in my back pocket this morning and I know we didn't use one at all. What I'm asking is if you're pregnant. Believe me though when I say I didn't mean for that to be the first thing I asked you. I-"

"-I dunno yet Edward." She said in a small voice, cutting me off.

_I was such a dick. Probably seemed like an ass to her. She wasn't pregnant? Yay, time to move on._ I shut up so I could listen to her finish.

"I mean, it's only the morning after so I'd have to wait at least a week to find out for sure. Edward I just still wanna say that I'm so sorr-"

"-Bella", I warned, cutting her off. "Don't you dare apologise here. If you haven't noticed, it takes two to do what we did. And I promise you, whatever comes of this potential kid, you're not going to have to do this alone. We'll work this out, you're too important to me Bells. As soon as you get back we'll work things out".

_There, I'd at least told her she was important to me. She couldn't doubt that, could she?_

"What about Tanya Edward? She is-"

"-out of the picture at last" I smiled.

"I'm sorry", she said.

"I'm not" I replied, smiling at how flustered Bella sounded dealing with the news.

"So you're really here to stay then?" she asked, me answering in the affirmative.

"Edward being there with you now would be nerve-wracking. I've got my own place here and after I figure out what's going on inside me, I'll let you know and we go from there?"

Although it broke my heart, knowing she wouldn't be around, I had no choice but to agree with her. Feigning both a smile and a chipper attitude, I wished her well, reminded her to call me whenever, wherever and to take care of herself.

I sighed as I hung up the phone, really wishing that we could have chatted longer. She seemed so calm about the possibility of a baby. Suddenly, a hundred and one questions began to flip through my mind. Did she want the baby? Would she abort? How was this going to work with me as a...father?

_This was going to be a long week._

I sighed to myself as I collapsed back onto Bella's bed.

**So what do you think? Next chapter, I'm thinking of skipping ahead a week to Bella's pregnancy test. Hopefully everyone's good with that, or it'll be a chapter of the two ignoring each other, while resisting the urge to talk again. Don't worry, Caden and Tanya aren't gone for good. I have plans for them. Visit the poll on my page to dictate the impregnation of Bella (wow, that sounded off), or drop me a review. Still looking for 110+ !**

**Also, check out my profile for links to my twitter, facebook and places where you can purchase my novel!**

**Big love xoxo**


	17. Chapter 16

**Once again it has some to me admitting what a terrible person I am.**

**I really have no excuse, except that in July, I was on vacation in July for 3 weeks, and in August I started working 2 jobs, so hopefully you understand that life has been hectic. I SWEAR to you all though, that this story will be completed by the end of this summer. So enough of my rant, and let's get on with it.**

**S.M owns her characters, I just play puppet master with them for short periods of time. **

**PS: don't forget, that I have a novel out on the shelves that's dying to be read ;) Link below**

**Previously:**

**I sighed as I hung up the phone, really wishing that we could have chatted longer. She seemed so calm about the possibility of a baby. Suddenly, a hundred and one questions began to flip through my mind. Did she want the baby? Would she abort? How was this going to work with me as a...father?**

_**This was going to be a long week.**_

**I sighed to myself as I collapsed back onto Bella's bed.**

Chapter 16:

BPOV:

I sighed as I hung up the phone, feeling partially proud that I'd managed to get through the entire phone call without breaking down. Alice seemed proud of me too, as she took the phone out of my hands and closed it shut.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it? I told you-"

"-Edward broke up with Tanya" I suddenly said aloud, cutting my best girlfriend off, watching as her eyes widened, before she began to smile smugly.

"See, now I KNOW you two were meant to be together babe", she winked at me. "even before you two had sex"-causing me to cringe at the word-"he'd already broken apart with Tanya and came to the same university as you, out of any other one in the state! That's gotta mean something!"

Despite my desire to stay calm, my heart couldn't help but give a small tug at the thought of Edward doing all this for me. I began to think of the possibility of him actually loving me back-us getting married, a kid in our arms..._wait, WHAT WAS I THINKING?_

Suddenly, the potential of a baby seemed all to real. Alice frowned as I began to hyperventilate.

"Shhh" she cooed, rubbing my back trying to calm me down. "What's the matter Bells?"

"I'm not ready for a baby Alice", I choked.

And the truth was, that I wasn't. Aside from being in love with Edward, I'd had plans with my life! I'd worked so hard to get into university and I wanted to graduate and finally become an editor like I'd always planned. A baby would mean dropping out, or butting classes that I couldn't afford to. My whole world had the potential to crumble before my very eyes all because of a reckless decision, and I wasn't ready to give up the life I had. Tears began to stream down my face, and I was grateful Alice was there to hold me, despite me wanting another pair of arms instead.

"This is going to be a long week" I sighed, hugging Alice tighter.

**Okay, so this is an EXTREMELY short chapter just to dabble into the mind of Bella after the phone call. Next chapter goes up in an hour or so, and skips ahead one week to the pregnancy test. See you all soon and reviews are love!**

**Check out my novel "If Only" by me (Chelsea Bodoe), on .com!**


	18. Chapter 17

**So I'm in the process of making up for being such a bad person here, but with my new novel on shelves, working 2 jobs and just getting back from vacation, I've been unforgivably busy :( So I also recently got twitter & tumblr, and was thinking of doing a live tinychat ro something for fans to talk so me about absolutely anything! Sound like a good idea? Let me know.**

**Now on with the drrrrama!**

**S.M owns all, I just like to play with ****Emmet Cullen ****her characters for little bits of time. **

**Previously:**

"**I'm not ready for a baby Alice", I choked. **

**And the truth was, that I wasn't. Aside from being in love with Edward, I'd had plans with my life! I'd worked so hard to get into university and I wanted to graduate and finally become an editor like I'd always planned. A baby would mean dropping out, or butting classes that I couldn't afford to. My whole world had the potential to crumble before my very eyes all because of a reckless decision, and I wasn't ready to give up the life I had. Tears began to stream down my face, and I was grateful Alice was there to hold me, despite me wanting another pair of arms instead. **

"**This is going to be a long week" I sighed, hugging Alice tighter. **

Chapter 17:

BPOV:

****************************ONE WEEK LATER**********************************************

It had been exactly one week since Edward and I had...hooked up (for lack of a better word), and I was as nervous as fuck. I was sweating buckets, which I was sure Alice didn't particularly appreciate since we were currently driving to the drugstore in her porche. At least I had a reason to be freaking out like I was-we were finally driving out to invest in some pregnancy tests. And yes, I say 'tests' with an 's'. There was no way I was diving into this without a second, third, and fourth opinion. I had to be absolutely sure before breaking any and all news to Edward.

Speaking of whom, I'd managed-by some ungodly force-to keep out of contact with for the week. It had been pure torture not being able to pick up the phone and call him, but at the same time, I was glad that I'd gotten some alone time to sort myself out and figure out my options. Of course I was never fully alone, but Alice refused to leave my side. She was afraid that I would lie about the baby or something. _Psh._ There was no way I'd give up Edward and my child. Actually, secretly I kinda wanted the little tyke, especially if it was the only thing that would tie me to Edward forever, as sick as it sounded.

Alice continuously tried to convince me that it would take less than a baby to tie Edward and I together, but I secretly still revelled in the idea of him playing baby daddy with our kid. I was still smiling, when the car suddenly stopped.

"We're here", Alice said curtly, pushing me out of the car and practically dragging me into the store. Suddenly it felt as though I was pulled out of a good dream and harshly shoved back into reality. I tried not to hyperventilate as we made our way into the 'family planning' section of the store, me chuckling like I was crazy. _I never understood why they'd put condoms in an isle called 'family planning'. It 's not like I was about to be a potential mother because of one._

I began to notice the druggist staring at me in a funny way, so I instantly sobered up and paid attention to Alice as she grabbed about 5 different pregnancy tests. My reserve didn't falter even as we paid for the damn things and I felt like I was going to cry during the drive home. I was honestly terrified and I knew that there was only one person who could make me feel any better.

"Maybe I could call-"

"-No", Alice said sharply, butting me off. "You've made so much progress this week Bella. You wanted to figure yourself out before calling Edward again hon, and so I think that's what you should genuinely do", she ended with a smile. Exhaling loudly, I knew she was right.

In a matter of minutes, we'd arrived home and in a few more, I had already downed 3 bottles of water.

"Where does it all go?" Alice exclaimed, handing me my 4th water bottle and amazed that I didn't have to pee yet.

"Beats me" I shrugged before downing the bottle, and as if god himself were listening, I suddenly had to go. Grabbing all five boxes, I took them into the washroom with me, and did what I had to do. After washing my hands, I came out with a stern look on my face.

"Now we wait" was all I had to say, and Alice nodded, bringing out a few magazines.

Patience is a virtue..._as if._

Even though I was reading the magazine Alice that thrown into my lap, it was like I had my own little mental timer, counting down the minutes till each test would be done. Then, as if right on cue, I heard a little beep.

I don't think Alice had even registered that I'd gotten up yet, when I suddenly found myself in the bathroom, looking for the litter bugger that had beeped. _Talk about the moment of truth._

Just as I had picked it up, the other, then the other began to beep until all the tests indicated that they were done..._and I hadn't even looked at the first one yet._

Taking a deep breath and sending a silent prayer to whoever was up there, I looked down at the multiple screens, which all read the same thing, and suddenly, the world became a brighter place.

Smiling, I grabbed my cell out of my back pocket to call the only person who mattered right now.

_One ring..._

_Two rings.._

"Hello?" A woman's voice sounded from the receiver. Confused, I immediately looked down at my cell-I'd dialled Edward's number correctly for sure, and the only other female who lived in that house was Alice, but she was currently outside, pounding on the door.

"Who is this?" I asked cautiously into the phone.

"This is Tanya, who may I ask is calling?"

And suddenly the happiness I'd just experienced, melted away.

_No way..._

**So that's the end of this chapter for now. Cliff hanger much? ;) Let me know what you think, drop me a review and let me know about the tinychat idea! Link to my other stories and my novel are on my profile. Xx**


	19. Chapter 18

**So we did it-finally hit 110 reviews on my baby here! These reviews mean the WORLD to me, so I'd like to thank each and every one of you thus far for even just reading my work. You all inspire me as an author, and I promise that my novel on shelves right now, is partly dedicated to all of you!**

**Still looking for ideas on the tinychat with you all as fans, so let me know what you think, and now on again with the drama ;)**

**This chapter is going to hit up EPOV hours before Bella takes her pregnancy test, so we'll know the verdict next chapter. Just a back story for now.**

**S.M owns her characters in full. I wish I could tie up Emmet Cullen and keep him as mine, but getting to play puppet master with her characters is pretty cool too :D **

**Previously:**

"**Hello?" A woman's voice sounded from the receiver. Confused, I immediately looked down at my cell-I'd dialled Edward's number correctly for sure, and the only other female who lived in that house was Alice, but she was currently outside, pounding on the door.**

"**Who is this?" I asked cautiously into the phone.**

"**This is Tanya, who may I ask is calling?"**

**And suddenly the happiness I'd just experienced, melted away.**

_**No way...**_

Chapter 18:

EPOV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~hours before bella's pregnancy test~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been exactly one week. 7 days. 168 hours. 10080 minutes.604800 seconds, and I was on the verge of losing my mind, all thanks to one Isabella Swan.

I shuddered as I tried to withhold the memories the flooded my mind every time I thought of Bella. The way she moved against me as I moaned into her ear, the way she called out my name, and the tenderness of that night we'd spent together. She was just so perfect, until I had to go and ruin her. It was exactly that thought that brought me out of my reserve.

_The possibility of a baby, my child._

It was completely, utterly terrifying yet could possibly be the one thing to bring Bella and I back together, in the way that I wanted her most. The past week had been absolute torture, not being able to call her or see her to know if she was ok. We'd been best friends for years and loving her all this time, I paid enough attention to my Bella to know that she was probably freaking out right now. Luckily, Alice understood me and would-if I was lucky-send me a text to let me know that the girls were fine.

Yes, Alice had practically moved in with Bella for the past week, to the disappointment of Jasper. It all happened when one morning she caught me trying to follow her as she drove to wherever Bella was staying. She immediately ganged up on me all by herself and decided she couldn't risk me following her everywhere. So here I was stuck in the loft, while Alice was with the girl of my dreams. _To think that I had been stupid enough not to tell Bella how I felt..._

I was suddenly jolted from a familiar ring that sounded from my cell. A text. Upon opening it, I read the message that was short, but to the point.

_We're on our way to the drugstore. Say your prayers Eddie._

_-Alice_

I suddenly had butterflies; my mind raced at all the possibilities. This was no longer a hypothetical case. In just a few hours, I might have to step up to the plate to become a father, and potentially a...husband, I gulped audibly. Sure as hell I'd had plans for myself before university, but I also refused to abandon Bella. This wasn't pity, but I loved Bella enough to help her through this. First of all I needed to tell her the truth BEFORE the test was taken. The last thing I wanted was for her to think I was pitying her.

I suddenly realised that Alice had been thinking the same thing. For the first time in a week, Alice had given me her and Bella's exact location, where I could spontaneously show up and tell her the truth. She wanted to make sure Bella was comfortable and could think straight, whatever the results were.

Without thinking, I instantly grabbed my car keys and was ready to head out. The town was small enough that there really was only one drug store in town, and it wasn't too far away. Hopefully, I'd be able to catch them in time.

I'd just opened the front door to take off, when my eyes fell on none other than Tanya, hand raised as if she were about to knock on my door. My eyes widened in surprise.

_What was she doing here?_

As if she could read my mind, Tanya smiled, and let herself into the loft, causing me to back up. _The bitch sure did have balls..._

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" I choked, watching in disgust as she made herself comfortable on a couch.

"To see you of course silly", she giggled, before getting up and moving so that she was standing directly in front of me. "Oh Edward baby, I've missed you so much", she purred.

"I'm sorry I can't say the same Tanya" I spat, harsher than I'd originally intended, but was happy to see her take a step back.

"Oh common babe" she started, tracing the contours of my chest through my shirt, "you know you were just mad when you ended us. Now promise you'll quit PMS-ing and I promise to take you back, no questions asked", she concluded, pushing me onto the couch before sitting on my lap.

_What had I ever found appealing in her?_ I questioned myself incessantly.

"Tanya, stop" I said as she attempted to kiss my neck.

"You and I both know that not what you really want..."she said in between kisses, unbuttoning my shirt in the process. I was beginning to feel sick-this wasn't what I wanted, SHE wasn't who I wanted.

"Tanya, seriously, STOP." I finally yelled, pushing her off of me so that I could stand. I watched her eyes widen in horror as she took a few steps back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Edward?" she screeched. "Do you have any idea what other guys would do to have me?"

"Well now I guess I'll never know" I shot back. "We're done Tanya, and we're **not** getting back together anytime soon. Now get out of my house".

She looked like she wanted to cry, but nonetheless, got up and began to make her way towards the front door.

"You have no idea what you're missing out on Eddie. Your loss", she shrugged before walking out the front door.

I felt relief flood through me as I watched the bitch finally leave. She did nothing but complicate everything. I don't know what I had ever seen in her at all. No matter though, I had more important matters at hand, like getting to Bella. Without a second glance, I ran out the front door and drove off towards the drugstore, hoping that Bella would still be there.

Tanya's POV:

_THE BASTARD! WHO DID HE THINK I WAS? I graciously let him break things off cause I knew he was stressed losing his best friend and all whatever her name was, but I never expected it to be permanent. To make matters even worse, he had the gall to be in love with the bitch...Bella? _

_He didn't think I knew. You'd have to be fucking blind to miss the way his face lit up when her name was mentioned. DAMN IT. He was supposed to be mine!_

As I drove angrily away from Edward's loft, I smiled down at my purse, where his cell was just barely visible as it stuck out of one of the pockets. He probably hadn't even noticed I'd taken it. Edward Cullen had definitely messed with the wrong girl.

A few minutes into driving, none other than Edward's cell began to ring.

_Bella_ flashed across the caller ID, and I smiled gleefully as I answered it.

_Time to have a little fun._

"Hello?" I asked politely, loving the hesitant silence I heard on the other end. Poor misguided bitch.

"Who is this?" Bella suddenly asked bravely.

"This is Tanya, who may I ask is calling?" I responded just as sweetly. "Sorry, hon, Edward's just in the shower now, but I can definitely take a message."

I couldn't help but chuckle as the phone suddenly shut off. This was going to be fun and at the end of the day, Edward would be mine again.

EPOV:

I finally arrived to the drugstore, and immediately knew I had missed Bella-neither her or my sister's cars were in the parking lot. I cursed Tanya. Out of all the fucking days she had to show up, she chose TODAY. I guess this was karma coming back to slap me in the face, but man, why today?

Reaching into my pocket, I planned to call Alice when I suddenly cursed again.

Pocket was empty, meaning my phone was still at home.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck, _ I cursed as I turned my car back around, headed for home. I could only hope now that Bella was alright.

**Wow, that was a LOT of typing and SURPRISE with TPOV-did ya'll like that, or never again? But seriously, hands up if you think Tanya is a real bitch. *Looks around for a show of hands and nods in agreement* **

**Next chapter will take off from where Bella has talked to Tanya and hung up. I just used this chapter as a little back-story. ALSo WE FIND OUT WHETHER OR NOT BELLA IS PREGGO NEXT CHAPTER! (yippee &thanks to all who voted)**

**Reviews are love guys, lemmie know about the tinychat and I will be updating asap! Also hit up my profile for a look at my novel :) Xoxo**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, so for this chapter, we're skipping ahead here to when Bella dropped the phone on Tanya, and THE MOMENT OF TRUTH-IS BELLA PREGGO?**

**With that said, let's continue. This chapter was inspired by Adele's "Set fire to the rain"**

**S.M owns all, I just like to pick the brains of her characters. **

**Happy reading!**

**Previously:**

**Reaching into my pocket, I planned to call Alice when I suddenly cursed again.**

**Pocket was empty, meaning my phone was still at home.**

_**Fuckfuckfuckfuck, **_** I cursed as I turned my car back around, headed for home. I could only hope now that Bella was alright. **

Chapter 19:

BPOV:

_It was Tanya._

_Tanya had been on the other end of the phone._

_Tanya was with Edward._

_Edward found it necessary to clean himself up during his little visit._

Any way I worded it, I couldn't make myself feel any better. After finally feeling settled that all the pregnancy tests had read 'negative', I was on cloud nine. Sure, a sick part of me had wanted a baby to keep Edward at my side, but I knew that not having this baby right now, was the best thing that could happen to either of us. I had promised myself then that there would be no more secrets. Edward had broken up with Tanya and moved to the same university as me; that had to mean something. I had planned to tell him exactly how I felt, and maybe we would go from there.

The thought completely shattered when _she_ picked up the phone, and when she introduced herself over the phone, I felt like I couldn't breathe. A million questions raced through my mind, as well as a million accusations that I wanted to throw at Edward.

He didn't yet know whether he could be that father of our child and he's already sexing up his ex? _HIS EX, for God's sake._ I felt like I wanted to throw up, with how disgusted I was feeling.

In all my remorse, I faintly remembered Alice banging on the bathroom door to let her in, so I did. There was no way I could face this alone. Immediately she saw my face, upon opening the door, and threw herself at me.

"Oh sweetie" she cooed, "don't worry about a thing. We're all here and will help you and the baby in whatever way we-"

_I was confused._

"-Alice", I interrupted, "I'm not pregnant" I said, holding up one of the tests for her to see for herself.

Suddenly she looked just as confused. "But-but you're crying?"

Looking into the adjacent mirror, I hadn't even noticed the tears that had begun to fall down my face.

"Are you sad that you're not pregnant Bella? I-"

"NO!" I cut her off again. "Oh God Alice, no no no no noooo, I'm actually really happy that I'm not pregnant. It's just that, I called Edward to tell him the news-"

"and-"

"-AND" I continued, "Tanya picked up the phone, telling me Edward was in the shower" I said, more tears falling.

Alice looked both shocked and dangerous as she hugged me, at the same time, taking out her own cell phone. I backed up, begging her not to call him, telling her I was nowhere ready to talk to him now. "He'd only ruin me further Alice-"

"But he needs to know about the lack of baby-"

"I know", I told her. "Which is why you're going to go home, and tell him." Before Alice could protest, I covered her mouth and continued. "Ali, you've been the best friend ever to me lately, but I need some time to myself and I think you need some Jasper time", I winked at her, laughing at her blush, despite my tears.

"Well, we haven't had sex in a wh-"

"Ah, NO thank you", I screamed cutting her off. "I don't want to know anything about your sex life thank you very much. Now get going pixie. Release Edward of his potential monogamous chains and sex up Jasper for me", I chuckled, pushing her out the door.

Kissing me on the cheek, Alice made sure to tell me she was here for me whenever, before fleeing the scene of my apartment.

I was finally all alone, and suddenly it didn't seem like such a bad thing. I was so tired of dealing with Edward-related problems, I needed to escape.

Suddenly, my phone beeped, letting me know I had a text. Crossing the room, I opened my phone to see a text from...Caden? interested, I read on:

I was a real jerk to you the other night Bella and I'm sorry. Please let me make it up to you. Please have dinner with me tonight-no push to do anything we don't want to. –Caden.

I smiled upon reading the text. In all fairness, I had been horrible for leading him on like I had, the least I could do to make up, was dinner with a friend. Besides, not like I had a baby to think about or any more drama with Edward Cullen. I deserved to get a little drunk, with the week I'd had.

I totally understand Caden, and I'm not mad. What time? :) –Bella

**SO, Bella isn't pregnant and I don't get to make Edward play baby daddy. (Which is kind of a turn on when I think about it). But hope everyone is happy. I've got some great plans for this story, so let me know what you think! **

**Lets try to get to 115 reviews?**

**I'd love you all forever. **

**As promised, I've been updating frequently in an effort to end this fanfic. She's still got a few stories left in her, but after this, I'll be writing more for fictionpress and wattpad. I've already published a real novel under my name (on sale now) and have a lot more ideas swimming around in my head. Otherwise, thats it for now.**

**Tinychat with fans! Do we want this, or no? **


	21. Chapter 20

**Allo allo! So over the past few days I've literally been on a writing spree. Was just hit up with so much love for this story, I became inspired once more, which I haven't felt in a while, so thanks :)**

**Last chapter, we found out that Bella is not pregnant and is going on a date with Caden. Let's see how it goes, and as always, reviews are love ;)**

**S.M owns full rights to her characters. I wish I was that imaginative.**

**Previously:**

**I smiled upon reading the text. In all fairness, I had been horrible for leading him on like I had, the least I could do to make up, was dinner with a friend. Besides, not like I had a baby to think about or any more drama with Edward Cullen. I deserved to get a little drunk, with the week I'd had. **

**I totally understand Caden, and I'm not mad. What time? :) –Bella**

Chapter 20:

BPOV:

It had only taken a few minutes to get a return text from Caden, who seemed surprised to have gotten a text back from me at all. Both agreeing, we decided that he'd pick me up at my new address in about 2 hours-definitely enough time for me to clean up and re-compose myself. Today had been such a mess, in more ways than one and I decided that it was about time that I started trying to let go. Edward clearly didn't want me in his life, and there was no mini-edward in me to tie him to me, so he was free to make his own decisions. He wanted Tanya back? I didn't like the bitch, but I knew what it was like to be madly in love with someone-I would respect him wanting to be with her. I just refused to sit around and watch anymore like the lovesick fool I'd been.

Usually a shower was a place of comfort for me; a place to think and just relax but unfortunately, it was all a blur to me as I stumbled out and into my room. Towel in hand, I paced from one end of my closet to the other, no clue what to wear. I knew we were going to dinner so I'd have to look semi formal but I also wanted to make an impression. I wished I could've called Alice, but somehow didn't think she'd approve of my late-night surprise date after the week I've had_. Besides she was probably in the middle of sexing Jasper,_ I shuddered yet again. I sighed, realising I was officially on my own for this one.

Knowing it didn't matter how much time I spent in front of my closet, my clothes wouldn't magically change or become different, I finally chose a little midnight blue number. With a reasonable v-neck, the dress shimmied down to just above my knees and surprisingly, fit like I dream. Not surprisingly however, I never remembered actually buying it.

_Alice_, I thought, smiling at my reflection in the mirror. _She managed to help me with my clothes without even being anywhere in vicinity of me_.

Luckily I only owned one pair of heels due to my naturally clumsy state, so it didn't take long to strap them on. _Might as well get a little practise walking around in them before I fall with Caden_. I'd just finished applying some mascara when the doorbell rang.

Opening the door, Caden instantly made me catch my breath with that smile of his. He looked totally at ease in seeing me again; a good sign that tonight wouldn't be awkward like I'd originally thought.

"Hey there stranger", I smiled, inviting him in, glad to hear him chuckle in response. _It'd been awhile since I really genuinely smiled._

"Bella", he started, turning me so that I faced him, his blue eyes piercing, "just wanted to thank you for giving me a second chance with you here. I was a drunk jerk and I promise you that I don't ever hook up with girls that spontaneously. I-"

"-Shh", I interrupted, placing a finger on his lips to effectively cut him off. "No need to thank me okay? Let's just agree we were both drunk jerks", I smiled as he kissed my finger before taking my hand in his.

"Deal", he agreed. "Now, how about dinner?"

"I am pretty hungry."

"Then let's be on our way".

The ride to the restaurant consisted of us sitting comfortable silence. With Caden, I liked that I didn't feel the need to make small talk. We were just ok with being with one another physically. Even dinner was amazing, and I didn't just mean the food. Caden wasted no time in getting to know me better; he asked me everything from aspects of my childhood to my first kiss. We had a good laugh over the waiter as he tried to flirt with me, and I got to know that he was as interested in a number of books just as I was.

"...You've got to love Mr. Rochester's dedication to her", Caden commented on the latest book I was reading, _Jane Eyre_."

"No way!" I argued, "The man was as insane as the woman he kept locked up in the attic of his house!" I laughed.

"But he was in love with Jane! He was only so obsessed because he adored her-he would do anything for her, and yet she turned him away."

I stopped arguing my point there. "Jane was smart to get away while she could escape any further hurt. Mr. Rochester was folly in his actions and it would've never worked out".

I couldn't help but bring the situation to terms with my own predicament. When the going had gotten tough with Edward, I'd left but unlike Jane, my past was coming back, haunting me in more ways than one.

Caden seemed to sense my demeanour and immediately changed subjects, instead choosing to focus on my taste in music, happy to find that we both adored Muse. Dinner seemed to have ended much too soon, as Caden paid the cheque, and we left the restaurant, his arm around me. Not ready to go home just yet, I suggested we take a walk around a nearby park to which he agreed immediately. It was almost too easy to please Caden, but I appreciated him not trying to force himself onto me.

Our conversation continued on into the night, and we'd soon made ourselves comfortable on a bench, me snuggled into Caden's arms as of course, I'd forgotten my coat at home. I smiled as I felt him kiss the top of my head. It was so easy to be with Caden, that I almost completely forgot about the problems that awaited me at home, the main one taking the form of a certain Edward Cullen.

"Uhm, Bella?" Caden asked softly, shaking me of my reserve.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up.

"I think we should get going. It's getting a bit late".

" Yeah, I mean, sure", I responded quickly, standing up.

"Just before we go though", he started, leaning towards me slightly, until his lips softly touched mine. I closed my eyes as I kissed him back just as softly, enjoying the innocence of the kiss. All too soon, it was over, and both of us chuckled, looking away as we walked back to car.

"Just thought I'd try that since last time..." Caden blushed, causing me to laugh softly.

'Well I didn't necessarily stop you, did I?" I winked, glad to for the first time, to be the one who wasn't blushing.

The drive back to my place was just as silent as the drive to the restaurant, but there was a new type of chemistry in the air. Caden had helped me forget so much this evening, and I didn't want him leaving to bring on all my problems again. He had just stopped the car in front of my apartment, when I suddenly flung myself onto him, pressing my lips against his.

_Stop stop stop!_ My mind yelled at me, but there was no way in hell, I was about to do that.

I moaned as Caden's hesitant lips became surer, moaning into my mouth as I gave a slight tug on his hair, bringing him closer to me. I was in ecstasy as he licked my bottom lips, begging for entrance.

"Upstairs" he breathed into my mouth as he tried to pull me out the door with him.

"Ok", I breathed back, my head spinning.

I caught my breath in the few seconds we were apart, as he locked his car door, before completely lining every inch of his body against mine. I felt the wall of the outside of my apartment behind me, as Caden pinned me up against it, my arms also pinned up behind me. We broke apart again as we made our way through the hallway, Caden sending my senses into overdrive as he kissed along my neck, my collarbone.

"Hurry" he growled against my neck, as we finally made it to my floor.

I brought his lips up back to mine and literally attacked him. Butterflies didn't even begin to explain what I was feeling in that moment, especially when he lifted up a part of my shirt to place his hand on my waist. Still shamelessly making out, we rounded the corner to my door, but upon turning to get my key, I shrieked, jumping a mile apart from Caden, who seemed just as confused.

Standing at my door, staring at me in horror, was no other than Edward Cullen.

"Hi Bella".

I could feel Caden's confused stare on my back, and shivered as he held onto my waist a little tighter.

Oh_ shit..._

**Hey guys, so look who decided to join the party ;) I'm sorry this hapter was a little boring, but I needed a filler. Forgive me?**

**So that little make-out scene was inspired by the song 'The death of you and me' by Noel Gallagher which is seriously a fantastic song. It's lazy, but great for a hotter scene.**

**For anyone who hasn't read Jane Eyre and didn't get the reference, sorry about that, but I'm reading it right now and absolutely adore it!**

**So, don't forget to leave a comment my darlings. We're already at 117, dare I ask for 120?**

**I've got tumblr and twitter AND a novel out on shelves worldwide! Links are on my profile.**

***Mwah* **


	22. Chapter 21

**FUCKING 146 reviews guys!**

**HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN? :o**

**Literally I burst into tears reading all the wonderful comments from all you beautiful people. I didn't expect it at all, and I do what I do for all of you. No wonder I dedicated my latest novel (oh shelves now), partly to all of you. I should post a picture of that :D**

**Anyways, I'll calm down. This chapter is basically going to be the last chapter, but in Edward's perspective and how he deals with Tanya, and then Bella. Enjoy!**

**PS: shoutout to**Tinkrbell23 ** for some crazy ass reviewing on EACH chapter. Love you bOo *mwah***

**S.M owns full rights to her characters, I just mess with their minds for a bit.**

**Previously:**

**Standing at my door, staring at me in horror, was no other than Edward Cullen. **

"**Hi Bella".**

**I could feel Caden's confused stare on my back, and shivered as he held onto my waist a little tighter. **

**Oh**_** shit...**_

Chapter 21:

EPOV:

When I finally returned home from the drugstore, my intent was to immediately call Bella. I needed to know whether or not I was in fact, a father. Strangely enough my day only fell worse as I realised the phone was nowhere in sight. It was in the middle of a full scale, hour-long search for said lost cell, when Alice burst into the house, looking at though hell had frozen over.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" She screeched, practically running over the door that separated her from where I was in Bella's old room. _For something so small she was sure a force not to be reckoned with, when the time called for it._

'Edward get your scrawny ass out here RIGHT NOW", she bellowed. _And apparently she was impatient too. Had no-one ever heard of the term "patience is a virtue"?_

Alas, giving up on ever finding my phone in the next five minutes, I sighed in resign, opening the door to find my sister in an absolutely state of frenzy. Of course, the first thing that came to mind was Bella. Immediately, I didn't know which question to ask first; was she alright? How was she coping? Why was she alone? Was she in fact, pregnant with my child? I became a tad dizzy as I contemplated where to begin. Alice however, had a whole other agenda on her mind.

"Where is that bitch? I swear to God Edward, you can be dense sometimes but my god! I'm going to kill her when I-"

"-Alice, what?" I asked, feeling awfully confused. _What the hell was she raving on about? The only girl ever on my mind and whom held a place in my heart was Bella. Speaking of which..._

"Ali, I don't know what kind of a high you're on, but the only girl I ever think about now is Bella", I sighed, sitting down, head in my hands. "Please Alice", I whispered. "This week has been torturous. Just tell me, how is she. Is she-she, uh..." _I couldn't find the words._

Alice's face softened only slightly as she took me in. "I've seen her better Ed, but yes, Bella is perfectly fine...and...she's not pregnant, so you won't have to stick around and pretend to play baby-daddy with her."

I sighed in relief. Of course I wanted Bella as my own, but under my own terms, not because we were forced together, _whit what? PRETEND play baby-daddy? _It was only then I noticed Alice's cold glare resumed.

"Alice, what the hell are you talking about me pretending to play baby daddy? You know I would never hurt Bella like that. I-"

"-Edward", Alice cut me off, "you might as well drop the act. Bella and I know about Tanya".

"What?" I stuttered. "I don't understand how she could've possibly affected anything".

"You really are stupid, aren't you Edward? Bella LOVES you", and after that I didn't hear anything Alice said.

_Bella loves me? Bella loves me...ME, Edward Cullen? Oh god, she loves me!_

"-and because you're so dense, you had to go and screw her over even more."

_Now I was confused all over again._

"Alice, I'm not about to lie to you. Tanya surprised me with a visit today, just expecting me to take her back, but I turned. Her. Away. I don't love here, I never did. Bella is everything to me, and how you even found out about the visit, I'll never know".

Alice looked to be in shock. Unblinking, she said "when Bella called your cell today to tell you she wasn't pregnant, Tanya picked up, saying that you were in the shower so she'd take a message".

"Tanya came over", I started, "but it was only for about fifteen minutes".

_My mind instantly swirled, replaying the scene in my mind. Tanya walking through the door, her on top of me, playing with my shirt, then her sliding down me onto the floor as I told her to get out; enough time and space for her to grab my cell..._

"FUCK"

Alice looked taken aback by my outburst. "Wha-"

"-Tanya was trying to get into my pants when I got here, but I rejected her. When I pushed her off of my, she probably grabbed my phone and that's how she got to Bella. My cell's been missing all morning", I moaned, rubbing my temples. _The bitch had gone too far. _

Suddenly I stood up, with a rejuvenated force.

"I need to see Bella, let her know what happened."

Alice seemed to finally understand me, giving me Bella's address finally without hesitation. I needed to make things right between us. Jumping into my car with Alice's cell phone, I dialled my own number, daring the bitch to pick up.

"hello?" Tanya's distinct voice sounded through the receiver.

"Tanya, I want my phone back" I snarled, my stomach churning as I heard her laugh on the other end.

"Edward? Come to ask for my forgiveness already? Took you long enough to notice your missing cell", she giggled.

"I don't want anything from you, but your phone Tanya. Common, reason with me. What do you want out of this?"

"For you to pick me over that Bella", she snapped. "She's nothing like me, she's a nobody, she's a loser."

My heart stopped momentarily as I listened to her ramble on. "You're right Tanya, Bella is nothing like you; she's everybody to me and ten times the woman you are. Keep the phone, I don't care. I'll cancel the plan come morning. We're through here". And with that, I hung up on Tanya, hoping I'd never have to talk to her. Besides, right now I had more pressing things on my mind, like finding where my Bella was.

An hour later I had found the apartment where my beloved was staying, but alas there was no Bella inside. Either that or she just refused to open her door. I decided to leave for now, maybe catch something to eat, and come back to her later. Luckily there was a diner not too far away, and as I ate, my mind wandered.

_Bella was not pregnant, and so she had no obligation to me. Yet she had told Alice that she loved me. I knew however, that wouldn't be enough. I would do anything-flowers, grovel, get down on my knees and beg if I had to, as long as Bella would forgive me. She needed to know that all these years I had been an ass, ignoring her and not telling her the truth. She was everything to me, that I had not ever denied and I needed her close to me._

A few hours later I finished eating, and finally decided to go back and wait in front of her apartment. Chances were that if I cornered her, I'd be able to get her to listen to me for a few minutes, which is really all I needed to explain myself.

I had just resigned to sit down at her door, when all of a sudden, I heard moaning coming from behind the corner.

"hurry" someone whispered, before crashing into a nearby wall. I snickered to myself, _whoever the lucky bastard was, he was in for some good sex._

Imagine my surprise to find Bella, lip locked with that same guy I'd found her with before...Caden?

_What the fuck? _

My lips moved without me even thinking.

"Hi Bella".

_Time absolutely froze._

She stopped sucking face with Caden, and suddenly Bella's chocolate brown eyes were all I could see. Surprise suddenly turned to confusion, then fear, and I began to curse myself for such shitty timing.

_At least you stopped her from banging blue eyes over there_, my brain told me, but I barely listened, instead concentrating on Bella as she muttered "shit", under her breath.

"E-Edward?" She tested my name out on her tongue, and I tried not to smile in response. It had been much too long since I'd last heard her voice.

"That would be me", I smiled smugly, trying to contain my desire to run over to her and kiss her properly, unlike Caden...who was awkwardly still holding onto Bella's waist. He must have noticed me staring, cause he slowly moved his hand off her waist, only to shove them in his pockets.

_Good_. As long as he wasn't touching her, I was one happy camper.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bella suddenly spat. _Wow she was pissed._

"I need to talk to you", I told her in ernest, before throwing a glance to blue eyes, "In private if you don't mind".

"Maybe I should g-" Caden started, before Bella cut him off.

"Caden, no need. Edward and I should only be a minute anyways", she smiled, handing him the keys to her apartment. "Make yourself at home", she smiled at him yet again, causing my own jealousy to stir.

Here I was, about to confess my love to her, and she didn't even want to hear me out. Granted she had no right to, but I couldn't see myself in a world without Bella. I had to make things right.

Watching Caden kiss Bella on the cheek and finally getting into the apartment, Bella turned on me in such a fury, I took a step back.

"Listen here. I know about you and Tanya, okay? And you know what I think Edward? I'm done wasting time trying to get you to notice me, and figure out that for the longest time I've been in love with you. I'm done with this bullshit and lucky for you and miss bitch, you don't have a baby on the way, so I'd appreciate it if you'd just get out of my life."

Tears in her eyes, she ran into the apartment, shutting me out of it, as well as her life. Lucky for me I loved her too and to hear her say the same, was only motivation. I was not about to give up on her that easily, but decided I'd done enough damage for the night.

BPOV:

Tears in my eyes, I ran into my apartment, to almost crash head on into Caden.

"Caden. I-I..we-"

"-Shh, Bella" he cooed, crushing me to him in a hug. "I think I should get going Bells".

_Wait what? _"But you just got here Caden. I thought-"

"Bella", Caden cut me off yet again. "I hate to love and leave, especially with a girl as amazing as yourself, but you're not ready for a relationship anytime soon."

I wanted to protest him just then, I really did, but somehow the words wouldn't leave my mouth. _He was right_.

I closed my eyes as Caden kissed my forehead goodbye, and cringed as I heard my apartment door close behind him. It was only then that I let the tears flow, my head spin and begin to hyperventilate. Who was I fucking kidding? Edward Cullen still had a hold on me. When had I become such a mess?

**Hey babes, so there chapter 21 for ya. A bit lengthy, but as we near the end of this story, I felt it the right thing to do. Gotten so much love for this story, it's insane. Don't forget to drop me a review to tell me what you think so far, as well as check out my profile for links to my novel and twitter page (ChellayB)**

**I'm thinking about 2 more chapters before we're done. **

***Mwah***


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey all, so in the spirit of finishing this story before school re-opens, I give to you all, another chapter. Sit back and enjoy, and don't forget to leave me some love after you're done reading :)**

**S.M Owns all of her characters, I just borrow them so that I can mess with them :)**

**Previously:**

**I closed my eyes as Caden kissed my forehead goodbye, and cringed as I heard my apartment door close behind him. It was only then that I let the tears flow, my head spin and begin to hyperventilate. Who was I fucking kidding? Edward Cullen still had a hold on me. When had I become such a mess?**

Chapter 22:

BPOV:

It had been a month now, since I had last talked to Edward Cullen. I cringed as I thought of his name, as I tended to do whenever I thought about him nowadays. Even after a whole month, even with zero communication, he still managed to have a hold on me. I'll give him points though, in persistence. After I'd first turned him away from my door, he'd come back every day for a week, knocking on my door, begging to talk to me. I'd been headstrong and stayed cooped up in my room, fighting against my every will to answer the door and throw myself into his arms.

After a week or so, his visits were replaced by cards and notes slipped under my door. What got me most is that they were never apologies, but messages such as "I need to make things right", or "we need to talk". But no way was I giving in anytime soon. My biggest weakness had always been his gorgeous green eyes, and without seeing them, I was pretty good at ignoring Edward. Of course though, the pain was always there, twisting in my stomach and thumping every time I even mention his name. A month later I was admittedly no better off than I'd started, and it was getting ridiculous.

I was drawn from my thoughts by a slight buzzing coming from my cell. _Alice no doubt trying to lure me away from my room._ She'd been as annoying as her brother recently, trying to hook us up or get us in a room to talk out our issues. _Pshh, keep dreaming pixie. _Nonetheless, I picked up my cell.

"Hel-"

"Bella!" she screamed into the phone, causing me to pull it away from my ear.

"Alice? Calm down, I'm right here, what's up Pixie?" I asked, hoping to god it wasn't another pitiful attempt to get me to see Edward who was apparently 'as distraught as I was'. I highly doubted it, as long as the bitch, Tanya was around with him.

"I miss you!" I could almost hear her pouting over the phone. "We never spend any time together anymore-"

"And that's because you're always wanting to hang out on your place, where a certain problem is sitting on his ass at home."

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaa", she groaned "please please PLEASE come out to coffee with me then! We don't even have to mention my poor-excuse-for-a-brother! Just you and me-genuine girl time".

I huffed, initially wanting to say no, but then reconsidered. Alice had seen me at my worst and had still managed to be such a great girlfriend to me. It was the least I could do. That, and I had one hell of a guilty conscience."

"Fine Ali", I sighed, pulling the phone away from my ear again as she squealed into the phone. "Meet you downtown in half an hour".

No surprise Alice agreed happily before finally hanging up. Looking down at myself, I was already dressed and figured I might as well just make my way downtown so as not to get there too late. I had just opened my door to step out when I suddenly found myself face to face with a very familiar pair of green eyes. _No. . _

"Er-hey there Bella", Edward chuckled nervously, suddenly placing a hand behind his back, hiding something from me.

I was still in shock from seeing him. Three weeks I hadn't seen the man and suddenly here he was at my doorstep. I didn't know how to react.

"What's that you got there" I suddenly blurted, nodding to whatever was behind his back.

He visibly blushed a deep red. "What?" he asked, looking behind him. "Oh..er-a-nothing really" he began to mumble, taking a step back.

"Don't you play stupid with me Cullen", I half smiled before reaching forward to snatch whatever was behind his back, cursing as he moved back just in time. He laughed at me. "Still slow as ever swann", he winked.

"Oh really now?" I asked, pouncing on him. I guess neither of us really knew I could do that, as I pushed him into a nearby wall, both of us laughing as he suddenly had me pinned instead. One of his hands on my waist, he produced a large bouquet of flowers from behind my back, blushing yet again.

"Flowers?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes, flowers...for you actually", he said blushing. "happy now you know?" he said, handing them too me.

I smiled, as I took them. "aww, look I made Eddie blush", I laughed, leaning in to pinch his cheeks. Looking back up, it was only then I realized how close we were...how close our lips were. Edward seemed to have noticed too, as clearing his throat awkwardly, he took a step back, as I looked down to look at the card attached to the flowers. In an elegant script that could only belong to Edward, it read

Bella. It's been one month much too long. Please see reason and give me a call. We NEED to talk.

I was suddenly brought back to reality. Just minutes ago, it had been the old Edward and Bella, teasing and making fun of one another. Now we were practically two strangers, making it awkward to even look at one another. What had happened to us? This was NOT the Edward and Bella that we had always beem-I hated the people we had become around one another, and couldn't help but feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes.

In a flash, Edward was at my side again, thumb under my chin and lifting up my face. "What's the matter?" he whispered, looking completely agonized.

"You're not going to give this up", I motioned to the flowers, "are you?"

He shook his head.

"I-I...Bella the past month has been absolute torture without you. I can't even begin to explain how much I miss having you around. You're my best friend and I-"

"Don't you get it? That's not good enough anymore!" I cried, suddenly letting lose the tears.

"Oh Bells", Edward cooed, hugging me close, "I was going to say I miss you my best friend and my love. Bella I adore you. I love you so much I can't even begin to explain myself" he said firmly, looking me in the eye. I was speechless.

"Tanya?-", I managed to choke out, before Edward's face twisted painfully

"-Was never anything to me. At first, she was being used to make you jealous which was so so stupid of me Bella and I'm so sorry. I've always loved you and thought you were never good enough for me. But this summer has taught me that I need you by my side, today, tomorrow, forever. Tanya did visit, expecting me to take her back and when I rejected her, she took my phone and picked up your call. Never would I ever take her back Bella. I love you and only you."

At this point, the tears were uncontrollable, and my legs were shaking; I had to sit down. Bringing Edward with me, I sat on the floor outside my apartment, taking his hand in mine.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll give me a second chance Bells. I don't know what I'd do without you".

Suddenly everything he said was starting to piece together. He loved me...EDWARD CULLEN loved ME. The room began to spin as I realised I'd been a real idiot all this time.

"bella? What're you thinking love?" Edward suddenly asked, looking concerned.

"What an idiot I've been, trying to ignore my feelings for you", I chuckled, smiling as I saw Edward smile back at me. "I love you so much Edward and I think after all we've been through, we definitely deserve one another", I smiled again.

Edward didn't respond in the way I thought-he was much better. Instead, he placed his lips against mine in a few moments bliss. My eyes fluttered shut as he kissed me deeper, before leaving my lips to place tens of butterfly kisses across my neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" he whispered in between kisses, as I sighed contentedly. He loved me, and after so long, I finally had him.

**Hey all, so this pretty much marks the end of our story-sorry but I really do suck at endings :P ANYWAYS im thinking of doing an epilogue after this, just one chapter that skips ahead 4 years to their graduation from undergrad. See if they're still together all this time or not ;) Tell me what you think, and remember this is one of your last chances to review this story.**

**TTYL till then babes.**

***MWAH***


End file.
